Felicity vs The Rise of Darkrai
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Felicity has a series of nightmares about a terrifying looking Pokemon who everyone later finds out is Darkrai as they visit Alamos Town and run into an old friend on the way while also making friends with Ash, Emi, and Brock's new travel companion named Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm bored, have a Pokemon crossover.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night for most and Felicity was sleeping for once through the night as she went through some changes lately. She was sleeping soundly until she saw something in her dream which looked kind of creepy, and not in a good way. It looked like a black shadow ghost or something like that and it seemed to run to her which made her scream and wake up in her bed as she had a rather terrifying nightmare.

"Felicity, dear?" Mrs. Potts's voice asked as if she heard the girl screaming from where she slept.

"M-Mrs. Potts?" Felicity gulped.

Mrs. Potts soon came in to see the girl. "I thought that was you, dear..." she said to her.

"I had a nightmare..." Felicity frowned to the woman.

Mrs. Potts began to make Felicity a cup of honey tea. Felicity rubbed her eyes as she hugged her comforter around her body.

"Here, have some tea, luv." Mrs. Potts soothed, handing her the cup.

"Merci..." Felicity said, accepting it and drinking it.

"Feeling better?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"A little bit..." Felicity said. "Merci for the tea."

"Of course, dear..." Mrs. Potts smiled. "Tea with honey always made your mother feel better after a bad dream."

"It worked because I had a horrible nightmare." Felicity told her.

"Try not to worry about it too much..." Mrs. Potts soothed. "Do you want your mother here?"

"Oh, I'd hate to bother her..." Felicity said softly, sounding a lot like a very young Fluttershy.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Mrs. Potts said.

Felicity rubbed her arm shyly. After a little while, Cherry soon came down to see her daughter.

"Maman, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I had a nightmare..." Felicity frowned.

"What was it about?" Cherry asked.

"I saw something..." Felicity said. "It was kind of black and almost like a ghost or a shadow... It reminded me a lot of that Shadow Pony Uncle Atticus told us about one time in Equestria with Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane, Somnambula, and Star Swirled the Bearded."

"Hmm... That's interesting..." Cherry commented. "You're sure it wasn't Stygian?"

"I am not sure what it was, Maman, but I do not think it was him..." Felicity shrugged.

"Can you describe what it looked like?" Cherry asked.

Simon looked cranky since his big sister's cries woke him up.

"Simon... I need your help..." Felicity said, handing her little brother his sketchpad and pencil. "I had a nightmare."

Simon nodded and Felicity told him what she dreamed about and when she stopped, he turned the sketchpad over.

"What is that thing...?" Cherry muttered as not even she knew what it was.

"I'm not sure, Maman." Felicity frowned.

"Maybe your cousins might know." Cherry said.

"Can I write them a letter?" Felicity asked.

"Go for it." Cherry suggested.

Felicity soon came into the castle study with a lit candle by her as she began to write a letter for her cousins and had Witherspoon send it out once she was done since she felt scared about whatever she dreamed up and included Simon's sketch inside of the letter so that they could see for themselves. Once her letter was sent, all Felicity had to do now was wait for her cousins to reply. Felicity let out a yawn as she looked too scared to go back to sleep.

"Flick, it's late, why don't you go back to bed?" Cherry suggested.

"I... I can't..." Felicity frowned. "What if I see that thing again?"

"Hmm... Let's try using a dream-catcher." Cherry wondered.

"What is that?" Felicity asked.

"It's a Native American trinket that some people used in which they believed would save them from bad dreams," Cherry informed. "Erm... I used to have one..."

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"Why do you think?" Cherry replied.

" _You_ had nightmares?" Felicity asked out of surprise. " _You_?!"

"Do you want one or not?" Cherry asked.

"Um... Please..." Felicity said.

"That's a good girl..." Cherry said before she walked off and came back with a freshly made dream-catcher and hung it over her daughter's bed. "I don't know what that thing is you dreamt about, but hopefully you'll be protected with this," she then muttered about a certain Alicorn. "I'm just surprised Princess Luna didn't do anything..."

"Night, Maman." Felicity said.

"Good night, child..." Cherry said. "Get some sleep..."

Felicity soon came into her bed and tried to fall asleep this time.

"That thing better not attack the castle or I am suing it for every dollar it's worth." Cherry muttered to herself as she came back upstairs.

 _'I hope I can get some sleep.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

* * *

Eventually, the next morning came.

Felicity soon woke up and beamed brightly. "Wow! I feel a lot better!" She soon saw her dream-catcher in tatters. "Simon, did you do something to my dream catcher?" she then asked her little brother, suspiciously.

Simon simply shook his head.

"That's odd..." Felicity frowned to her dream-catcher.

They soon came upstairs to join everyone for breakfast that morning and Felicity was luckily in a better mood because she slept better last night after her mother's help. Once they had breakfast, Witherspoon came flying in with the Fudo siblings' answer. Felicity soon took the answer from Witherspoon to read what they said.

"You got mail." Cherry quoted from a 90's computer, chuckling to herself even if no one else would get the joke, being from the 18th century.

Felicity let out a small giggle to that before opening the letter.

 **"Dear Felicity,**

 **we're not sure what that is either, but that looks pretty spooky, and you sound like you could use a break. Why don't you come with us to visit Ash and Emi and the others? We heard that they have a new friend named Dawn, and they're going to visit The Sinnoh Region.**

 **Love, Akito, Estelle, & Vincent"**

"Oh, Maman, can I?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Sure you can." Cherry actually smiled.

"Oh! Thank you, Maman!" Felicity beamed and hugged her mother.

"Just stay safe, alright?" Cherry told her. "I know I may not seem like it, but I do worry about you on these Pokemon adventures."

"Don't worry, Maman; I'll be fine as long as I'm with my cousins and as long as I have Mismagius." Felicity smiled.

"Okay, stay safe." Cherry told her.

Felicity hugged her mother one last time and soon went off to go on an adventure which would involve Pokemon, in more ways than one.

"Hopefully that nightmare doesn't bother her again..." Cherry said to herself as she took out an apple and bit into it, sucking the redness out of it.

"Cerise, do you know why this corner leading to Felicity's room looks bent?" Forte asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Cherry replied.

"Come, please see." Forte told her.

Cherry soon came out of her seat and came to take a look. "What the what...?" she muttered, feeling disturbed.

"Maybe one of us should go with her." Forte said.

"I'll do it... You had nearly her whole life with her." Cherry suggested.

"Alright." Forte said.

Cherry soon packed up some things and took her gun with her for just in case, even though when she was younger, she wasn't very fond of them because of what they did, but usually kept hers for self-defense and for her work.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fudo siblings were getting ready themselves.

"I wonder what Dawn's like?" Estelle smiled in excitement.

"We'll have to find out when we get there." Akito said.

Felicity soon came to her cousins.

"Felicity!" They all beamed before hugging her.

Felicity giggled to them. "Hi, guys, I missed you a lot!" she then said to them, showing she had really improved on speaking English.

"We missed you too." Vincent smiled.

They soon broke out of the hug.

"So, you had a nightmare about that thing, huh?" Akito asked.

"I thought maybe it was that Pony of Shadows, but I'm not sure what it was." Felicity replied.

"Let's see if the Pokedex has any information of any Pokemon that might cause nightmares." Vincent said.

"Where's the picture?" Felicity asked.

"I have it right here..." Akito said, reaching into his pocket and brought it out and unfolded it before taking out his Pokedex. He soon began to look through the Pokemon in his Pokedex alphabetically until finally he found one that was under the letter D.

"Find anything?" Felicity asked.

"Here we go," Akito smiled. "Hm... According to this, you dreamt about a Pokemon named Darkrai."

"What can you tell moi about it?" Felicity asked.

"Hmm... So far the only information I'm getting is that it's a Dark Pokemon..." Akito said. "Well, you know, we're gonna see Ash and Emi anyway, so maybe they can tell us more, especially Emi."

The others smirked a bit as he said Emi's name.

"Shush." Akito blushed to that.

"So should we get going?" Vincent asked.

"Let's go then." Akito said.

Little did they know, as they began to go off, Cherry was going after them. She also decided not to leave them out of her sight. Akito and the others always had a way to find Ash and the gang whenever they would come over to see them and they were walking along and they had a new girl with them who wasn't May or Misty which meant that they were also going to make a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Akito's voice called out.

"Akito?" Emi asked before looking over and beamed. "Akito!"

"Hi, Emi." Akito smiled once he stopped in front of the girl he liked.

Emi soon hugged her boyfriend after not seeing him for so long.

"Aw!" The new girl smiled.

"Dawn, this is Akito." Emi said.

"Ah, yes," The new girl then said. "I've heard so much about you and your brother, sister, and cousin."

"And we've heard about you." Estelle smiled.

"Good to meet ya." Vincent added.

"So, you're Akito..." Dawn said to the boy around Emi. "Then you must be Vincent and... Felicity?"

"I'm Estelle actually," Estelle said before seeing her cousin catching up. "That's Felicity."

"Ohh." Dawn smiled.

"Bonjour." Felicity smiled to Dawn.

"Hello, there." Dawn smiled back.

Ash, Emi, and Brock smiled to see their old friends getting along well with Dawn so far.

"So, where are we headed?" Estelle asked.

"There's a Pokemon Contest in Alamos Town." Brock replied.

"I was sure we would've gotten there by now though." Dawn commented.

"Ooh, what's a Pokemon Contest?" Estelle smiled. "Is it like a beauty contest?"

"You could say that, though Pokemon are mostly judged by their conditions and moves and usually has two rounds." Dawn smiled back.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled back.

"Brock, shouldn't we be there by now?" Emi soon asked.

"Almost... And there it is!" Brock replied as they soon looked over the hill to see civilization. "Alamos Town, right over that hill!"

"We made it!" Pikachu beamed.

"Wahoo!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

They all soon began to run that way to go into the town.

"I betcha as soon as we get there, we'll find lots of great battles!" Ash smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Akito smiled back.

"I've got to get ready for the contest!" Dawn smiled. "So many dresses to wear in so little time!"

"Maybe I could compete too," Estelle smiled back. "I just love wearing dresses."

While they were running, a slightly older red cat seemed to be hiding away, though looked to the group as she seemed to recognize them from somewhere.

"Hold on!" Ash said as he saw something.

They all stopped running and looked over only to see that Alamos Town was a lot farther than they thought and there was a very large cliff shown across from them with a body of water in the middle.

"Uh, Brock, did you forget to mention something?" Emi glared.

"Uh, it looks like we're on the wrong shore." Brock said nervously as he looked at his guidebook.

"Huh?!" Ash and Pikachu asked.

"And I'm exhausted." Dawn pouted.

"How are we going to get there?!" Vincent complained.

"Would you all like a lift?" A voice asked them.

Everyone soon looked up and all around to find out where the voice came from.

"Is that a hot air balloon?" Pikachu asked.

The group soon looked up. There was in fact a hot air balloon and inside was a blonde girl. Of course, with her being a girl, it was love at first sight for Brock.

"Hi, there." The blonde girl smiled and waved.

"Howdy!" Her Pokemon added.

"Is that a Chimchar?" Akito smiled.

"Looks like one to me." Estelle added.

* * *

They were soon in the hot air balloon.

"We can't thank you enough for your kindness!" Brock beamed to the blonde girl. "So, my name, dear, is Brock, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

"My name's Alice." The blonde girl smiled.

"Alice, huh?" Felicity smiled back. "We met a girl named Alice sometime ago, and we had quite the adventure together."

"Yeah, and it was an adventure we will never ever forget." Estelle added.

"Did she happen to have a cat?" Alice smiled.

"Yes...?" The others replied.

A red cat was soon shown coming from behind Alice's legs who looked up to all of them.

"No way." The group smiled.

"You guys know Alice from Alamos Town?!" Brock asked.

"It would seem so." Felicity giggled.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"I can't believe I don't have you written down in my little Blue Book of Babes!" Brock cried out as he flipped through a tiny book.

The others rolled their eyes and sweat-dropped to Brock's little moment while Alice glanced at him.

"Brock can be interesting." Akito said.

"So I see..." Alice replied to that.

"I'm such a dummy!" Brock whined. "There's only one thing to do: let me take you out!"

Emi simply at this before counting down from 3. Suddenly, Croagunk came out to stun Brock briefly.

"Wow, thanks, Croagunk." Emi said to the amphibian Pokemon.

"It was my pleasure." Croagunk replied.

"Which of you owns this Croagunk?" Akito asked Ash and the others.

"Erm... That would be mine." Brock said, a bit weakly.

"Now, since you know Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity, I suppose we should all introduce ourselves." Emi suggested.

"Good idea, Emi," Dawn agreed as she started. "I'm Dawn, and I'm entering Alamos Town's Pokemon Contest."

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu, and my sister, Emi." Ash added.

"Pleased to meet you." Emi smiled at Alice.

"It's nice to meet you too." Alice smiled back.

Chimchar soon took a breath to breathe more fire into the balloon as they were getting closer into town.

"This is the way to travel; you know, just as long as there's no sudden gust of winds." Akito smiled.

"Oh, I can see the town from here, it looks so beautiful." Emi beamed.

"Awesome, we're really moving!" Ash smiled at how fast they traveled.

"What a pretty lake." Dawn smiled.

"It sure is, Dawn." Estelle smiled back in agreement.

"This is great." Vincent smiled.

"Not as pretty or great as Alice!" Brock interjected.

"You're quick." Ash commented about the recovery.

"He's used to it." Dawn smiled playfully.

"So, Alice, what do you do around here?" Felicity asked the blonde girl.

"Well, I work part-time as a hot air balloon tour guide, but I also spend most of my time at the Music Studio." Alice smiled before she took out a leaf at first.

"What's the leaf for?" Vincent asked.

"Watch this." Alice smiled as she took the leaf close to her mouth and blew on it which seemed to make music.

"Ohh... Leaf Whistling." Akito smiled to that.

This seemed to attract flying Pokemon like Pidgeys and Pelippers.

"Ooh, they like it." Estelle smiled to that.

Alice smiled to the flying Pokemon as she continued to play a small song.

"That song sounds so nice." Felicity smiled.

"Thank you, Felicity," Alice smiled back. "Also, this way, the Pokemon can show me which way the wind is blowing. Okay, Chimchar!" she then called out.

"I'm on it!" Chimchar replied before blowing more fire.

"Almost there~..." Dinah purred as she looked down below with them.

"You said it." Vincent said.

"Hi, Chimchar, I'm Pikachu." Pikachu smiled as he came beside the other Pokemon.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Chimchar smiled back to him.

"Ah... So peaceful." Felicity smiled.

"Are those... Hot Air Balloon Pokemon...?" Emi asked as she saw something flying through the skies.

Akito and Estelle soon brought out their Pokedexes to find out about those Pokemon.

"One at a time... I'll go first cuz I'm a lady." Estelle smirked.

Akito rolled his eyes with a small smirk to that.

"Some of them seem to be Drifloons." Estelle said.

"Okay, and as for the bigger one?" Vincent asked.

"Drifblim..." Akito said before chuckling. "That sounds fun to say!"

"Is that an actual hot-air balloon next to them?" Vincent asked.

Everyone soon took a look.

"Huh, I suppose it is," Estelle replied, seeing the other hot air balloon. "Who's up there?"

Akito soon took a look for himself to see if it was a friend or foe, and where he soon saw that it was Cassidy and Butch.

"Who is it, Akito?" Estelle asked.

"Team Rocket." Akito narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, great." Emi groaned.

* * *

"Say, this balloon thing is catching on." Butch smirked.

"Like we're gonna catch Pikachu where Messy and Lames failed horribly!" Raticate laughed about the ex-Team Rocket members.

"Oh, you better believe it." Cassidy smirked before seeing the hot-air balloon Pokemon. "Huh?"

The Pokemon seemed to surround them.

"More balloons?" Cassidy blinked.

"Three Drifloons and a Drifblim!" Raticate said.

"Oh, they're so round and cute; say, I could take one of them for a walk," Cassidy smirked as she grabbed a giant net to catch one of the Pokemon with, only to miss various times. "Oh, just come here, you stupid things!"

The Balloon Pokemon seemed angered from that before blowing Team Rocket away with Ominous Winds as punishment. Of course, they totally deserved it after what Cassidy said.

"What did I do?!" Cassidy cried out. "Ben, do something!"

"My name is Butch!" Butch replied.

"Just do something!" Cassidy told him.

"Now, uh, maybe we can talk about this and reach an understanding?" Butch smiled nervously to the Pokemon who looked angry.

"I don't think they're really in the mood to talk!" Raticate told him.

The Balloon Pokemon then began to literally blow them away.

"We're blasting off again!" Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate cried out as they flew with the Ominous Winds into the sky.

* * *

"They totally deserved that." Akito said.

"They gone?" Estelle asked.

"Knowing them, for now, but yeah." Akito replied.

"Look at those towers!" Dawn smiled.

"What are those towers called?" Vincent asked.

"Those would be the Space-Time Towers." Alice smiled.

"Here, listen to this," Brock said as he looked into his guidebook. "The brilliant architect, Godey, designed the Space-Time Towers 100 years ago."

"And that's where we hold our Pokemon Contests, girls." Alice added.

"Ooh!" Estelle smiled excitedly.

"Girls." Akito and Vincent said in a Yakko and Wakko tone.

"Boys." Estelle smirked the same way in a Dot tone.

"100 years? That's like ten years times..." Ash paused a moment to do some Math.

"Ten?" Emi guessed.

"Uh, you're right, but I knew that." Ash smiled sheepishly to his sister.

"Oh, Ash..." Pikachu even sighed to that.

"It's just smooth sailing from here." Vincent smiled.

"Why is it called The Space-Time Towers, I wonder?" Felicity thought out loud.

"Let's see..." Brock said as he soon looked through his book. "Ah, here, it explains right here. The tower on the right represents time, and the one on the left represents space."

"Hey, _I_ could've told you that." Ash commented innocently.

"Uh-huh, sure." Estelle smirked playfully.

"What's that?" Pikachu asked himself, looking around.

Something strange flowed in the wind as it blew against the hot air balloon.

"Whoa!" The group yelped.

"What the Merde was that?!" Felicity asked, feeling off balance at first.

Whatever it was, it stopped, and everyone continued to fly into the new region.

"Is everybody okay?" Alice asked as she comforted Dinah.

"Y-Yeah, we're okay." Emi said.

"What was that?" Brock wondered.

"I hope it's not a storm." Felicity said.

"I'm sure it could've been the air currents, but it sure was strange," Alice replied. "Sorry if you guys got scared. I know what; I'll give you the grand tour!"

"Sounds perfect." Estelle smiled.

"Well, Alice, you sure have changed a lot since we last saw you... In a good way though." Akito added.

"Yes, it seems so, I was always hoping I'd see you guys again." Alice beamed.

"Same here." Felicity smiled.

Emi smiled with the others as this felt exciting and they were close to landing the hot air balloon.

* * *

Once they landed, they soon came outside to explore Alamos Town while Chimcar climbed onto Alice's shoulder while Dinah walked beside the girl.

"So when did you get Chimchar?" Vincent asked.

"We met sometime after I met you all," Alice said as she pet her Chimchar. "I came inside to have tea with my sister. Our parents soon came home and they asked us what we were up to the day. Of course, Lorina told them about my tutoring, which you already know how I feel about. I tried to tell them about the adventure I had, and how I met you all, so, my father thought I could use another companion to test my independence."

"And I'm guessing that's where this little cutie came in?" Estelle smiled as she gently scratched under Chimchar's chin.

Chimchar smiled to Estelle, liking how her touch tickled so far.

"That's right," Alice smiled back. "You know, at most times, I'm still not sure if Wonderland actually happened or not, but I'm glad it did, because it made me a lot more brave and outgoing."

"If it wasn't real, then why do I have this?" Estelle asked before bringing out her pocket watch.

"You still have that...?" Alice whispered out of shock.

"Mm-hmm." Estelle smiled and nodded.

"So then it _was_ real." Alice smiled back.

"Yes, it was..." Estelle said. "I guess you haven't been to Wonderland since, huh?"

"No, I haven't... I've thought about it several times after our first meeting though," Alice replied as she pet Chimchar. "Lorina insists it was just a dream though."

"Oh, trust us, it wasn't." Akito said.

"At least you guys, Chimchar, and Dinah believe me." Alice smiled.

Felicity and her cousins smiled back to that as they explored the town, seeing the many people and their Pokemon.

"How about some cotton candy?" Alice suggested.

"Mm." Felicity smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon came to the vendor and they each had some cotton candy. Brock was distracted by Alice's good looks, so Ash and Pikachu ate all of his cotton candy when he wasn't looking, and he soon cried out once he bit down and saw that he just had a stick left. Emi simply rolled her eyes playfully at that. Brock gave Ash and Pikachu a look before Ash laughed and ran into a rather large Pokemon.

"Whoa, that Pokemon is huge..." Akito's eyes widened.

"That's a Torterra." Emi told him.

"Amazing." Akito smiled.

"Hey, there." A brown-haired boy smiled to them as he stood with his Pokemon before a couple of other people came beside him.

"Is this yours?" Akito asked the brown-haired boy.

"Sure is." The boy smiled.

"You must be a strong Pokemon trainer." Akito smiled back.

"Wanna find out?" The boy smirked.

"Oh, you're on!" Akito smirked back before he took out one of his Pokeballs.

"Going with type advantage?" Estelle guessed.

"Why not?" Akito smiled innocently.

"This should be an interesting..." The redheaded girl commented.

"You can win this thing, Bro!" Vincent cheered.

Akito soon brought out all of his Pokemon to meet the new person. Ash then had Pikachu get ready for a battle and the new people smirked as they decided to battle to get to know these people they hadn't met before. As for Akito, he used his only Pokemon which were Ponyta and Pupitar.

"You two always look so happy together." Emi smiled to Akito as he was with Pupitar.

"Well, he was my first, like Pikachu is for you and Ash." Akito smiled back to her.

Ponyta looked ready to battle.

"Ponyta, you can go first." Akito smirked.

Torterra smirked and came towards Ponyta. Ponyta smirked back and started to stomp his front right hoof, looking ready to charge.

"Tackle him!" Akito cried out.

Ponyta soon used tackle against Torterra.

"Akito, Tackle is a Normal-type move." Estelle reminded.

"It's a warm-up, but it'll get better after this." Akito replied.

"If you say so." Estelle shrugged to her twin brother.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" The boy commanded.

"Taste this, Hothead!" Torterra smirked while attacking Ponyta back.

"Ponyta, dodge it and then use Flare Blitz!" Akito commanded.

"I'm on it!" Ponyta replied before doing just that.

"That kid isn't too bad, I have to admit." The boy commented.

After the move hit Torterra, it was soon left with burn which meant for the rest of the battle, it would keep losing some HP.

"Ponyta, I think you did it!" Pikachu beamed.

"Torterra, Razor Leaf!" The boy cried out to his Pokemon.

"Ponyta, counter it with Flame Wheel!" Akito told his pokemon.

Ponyta soon jumped right in front of Torterra with the finishing move while Torterra tried to win, but... Managed to lose.

"Way to go, Ponyta!" Akito smiled to his Pokemon.

Ponyta neighed out of victory before glowing white, telling them one thing.

"Ponyta...?" Akito asked.

"Akito... I think it's time..." Emi told him.

"Time?" Akito asked before his eyes widened. "Whoa! No way!"

Ponyta's body began to grow as the light expanded and where it even began to grow a horn from the forehead before the evolution was complete. Everyone looked away from the bright light and then looked excited.

"Ponyta... You're... You're... Um..." Akito smiled before pausing.

"Rapidash." Emi told him.

"Rapidash, that's what it was." Akito then said once he remembered now. Even after remembering the name, he knew that his Pokedex had to record this information as he and his siblings and cousin brought out their Pokedexes.

"Congratulations, Akito." Emi smiled.

"Thanks, Emi." Akito smiled back.

 ** _"Rapidash: The Fire Horse Pokemon, a fire-type."_** The Pokedex informed.

"No, duh." Akito rolled his eyes to that.

 ** _"Rapidash loves to gallop, whenever it sees someone running fast, it gets the urge to race."_** The Pokedex then continued.

"Your kind of Pokemon." Estelle smiled at her twin.

 ** _"Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph."_** The Pokedex then finished.

"Oh, yeah!" Akito smiled.

"Congrats, Rapidash." Pupitar smiled at the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Why, thank you, Pupitar." Rapidash replied.

"Cool, and looks like you've learned some new moves." Akito smiled at Rapidash as he looked the new moves from the Pokedex while still seeing the same moves it still had.

"That's right," Rapidash smiled back before smirking. "I look forward to a race with you."

"You are so on!" Akito smirked back.

"Oi." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"That was a pretty good match, kid, that was some Ponyta you had." The boy said.

"Thanks, you and Torterra were pretty good too." Akito smiled.

"Thanks." The boy smiled back.

"Nice meeting you." Akito said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too," The boy replied. "You're not bad for a kid."

"So, what are your names?" Vincent asked the boy and the girl next to him.

"Well, my name is Kai," The boy said before gesturing to the girl. "And this is Allegra."

"It's nice to meet you; my name is Akito and this is my twin sister Estelle and our older brother Vincent and that's our cousin Felicity and these are our friends Ash, Pikachu, Emi, Brock, and Dawn and finally, Alice and her Chimchar." Akito introduced.

"Hm, you all seem like quite the group." Kai commented.

"You got that right." Vincent said.

"You do too." Felicity added.

Alice smiled as she enjoyed this time so far as she sat with Chimchar.

"You look pretty." Maury smiled to Emi.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Emi smiled back, a bit bashfully.

"Why wouldn't she?" Estelle smiled. "Emi is the Pokemon Princess."

"That actually exists?" Allegra asked. "I thought maybe it was just a fairy tale."

"Believe it or not, so did I for a while." Emi replied.

"Amazing." Allegra smiled.

"So, your girlfriend is a princess." Alice said to Akito.

"Uh, yeah..." Akito replied. "Maybe a Queen someday... Though a lot nicer than that Queen of Hearts."

"You said it." Alice said.

Dinah even agreed while stretching.

"When you guys are done with these guys, I'll take you to my garden." Alice suggested.

"We'd like that." Vincent said.

Alice smiled to that.

* * *

After a while, the others decided to use their Pokemon to go against Maury since he seemed to like the competition, and it was soon all over.

"Wanna come to the garden with us?" Felicity asked.

"We have to go right now, but maybe we can meet up later." Maury suggested.

"Sounds nice." Felicity smiled.

"It was interesting meeting you guys." Kai said.

"Same to you." Akito replied.

They soon all went their separate ways and Alice took them into her garden where many other Pokemon were shown.

"So cute." Estelle smiled to Piplup who belonged to Dawn.

Piplup seemed to smile boastfully. They soon went to go and see the garden.

"This has got to be my favorite place in the whole town!" Alice smiled to them.

Pikachu soon ran with the other Pokemon as Chimchar led the way for them.

"This place is so peaceful." Estelle smiled.

"Mom would love it here." Vincent smiled back.

"She sure would." Akito added.

"This whole garden was designed by Godey, you know." Alice informed with a smile.

"What a beautiful spot!" Brock beamed. "It says: The design theme of architect Godey's brilliant garden is the harmony between humans and Pokemon."

Felicity smiled as that did sound brilliant. A bunch of cute Pokemon soon came out, and they came up to Emi as if they knew her.

"Hi, guys." Emi giggled to the cute Pokemon.

The cute Pokemon soon bowed to Emi as if she was royalty.

"Oh, thank you." Emi smiled and curtsied to them.

"I like this one," Akito said as he picked up a Shinx. "Kinda makes me think of a lion cub somewhat."

"He sure does." Estelle smiled.

"I've always liked these ones." Felicity said as she looked to the Marills.

The Pokemon all greeted each other in their own way and they decided to play and have fun together as Pokemon do.

"I've been playing in this garden ever since I was a little girl," Alice told the others. "So everyone here is my friend."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

Dinah smiled as she also enjoyed the Pokemon.

"I know what we should do," Akito smiled. "Let's let out all of our Pokemon so they can hang out."

"Great idea!" Dawn beamed to that.

"I'm in too!" Brock added.

"Let's do it!" Emi added.

Everyone soon let out all of their Pokemon so that they could all play and hang out together.

"Oh, Dawn, your Pokemon are so cute~" Estelle cooed.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

"And I can already tell that one of them has a thing for Pikachu." Estelle smiled back.

"Yes, Buneary just seems to really love Pikachu's company." Dawn giggled to that.

"And Pachirisu looks almost like a little mischief maker." Vincent said.

Pachirusu smiled bashfully to that.

"I guess you could say that." Dawn giggled.

"Especially with how we first met her." Emi added.

"Oh, that sounds like an interesting story." Felicity commented.

Alice led them along while the Pokemon played together.

"Wanna hear it?" Emi offered.

"You know it." Akito said.

"Well, it seemed like such a nice day, but then Team Rocket succeeded in getting Pikachu from us..." Emi frowned at that part before smiling. "Luckily, he was able to escape though, and eventually, she came to bring him back to us, and we decided to become friends."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Not too long before, that's when I got Piplup." Dawn soon added.

"Dawn's pretty fun to hang out with..." Ash said before smirking. "Unless she has bed hair, and we're not allowed to go near her."

"Same old Ash." Vincent rolled his eyes playfully.

Ash smiled innocently with a modest shrug.

"Oh, yeah, you wanna say that to my face?!" Pikachu snapped.

"Huh?" Emi blinked and turned around.

The Pokemon appeared to hate each other for some reason and even began to fight like kids on the playground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up! What's going on?" Emi asked the Pokemon.

The Pokemon soon looked at her.

"Well?!" Emi demanded, almost sounding like a stern mother.

"Everything was just fine until this Shinx got in my way!" Pikachu glared.

"What?! That's not true!" Shinx argued.

"But you guys were getting along so well..." Felicity frowned.

"Maybe it would've been fine if these Wild Pokemon didn't come out of nowhere!" Mismagius snapped as even she was cranky.

Alice knew exactly how to calm the Pokemon down.

"Please! Stop!" Felicity begged, feeling fearful of the arguing Pokemon.

However, everything settled down as Alice took out her leaf and played a tune to settle them all down. The Pokemon soon settled down and looked calm now as they listened to the beautiful music, and they soon made up after the song.

"Huh... I wonder what got into them?" Vincent wondered.

An Aipom soon appeared and gave Shinx and Piplup some fruit to share and they did out of harmony. Akito decided to look into the Pokemons' memory from his vision power.

"What happened to you guys?" Felicity frowned.

* * *

 _Akito looked around, seeing the point-of-view from a Pokemon as the others were leaving so that the Pokemon could all play._

"This is fun, but I sure am hungry." Piplup smiled before waddling away from the playground.

 _"Okay, looks good so far." Akito said._

"Mm... Food." Piplup smiled to a tree, about to get a berry.

"Mine!" Pachirisu said while getting the fruit before Piplup did.

"Okay... How about this one?" Piplup then said, going to the next fruit. Unfortunately, he didn't get that one either.

"Sorry, buddy!" Aipom said while taking the other berry.

 _"Hmph, well, that's a little unfair." Akito commented._

Shinx soon jumped out for the last berry and Piplup then grabbed it with his beak and the two appeared to fight over it.

 _"So, that's how it all started." Akito said._

The two Pokemon soon bounced and ended up on the seesaw with the other Pokemon which sent some of them flying like Team Rocket. Buziel soon saw the two Marills coming right at Pachirisu and soon saved them from colliding. Akito looked concerned as this quickly turned into chaos for all of the Pokemon while he and the others were gone. He could now understand of how it all started.

* * *

Akito then blinked back into Present Day.

"Are they okay?" Felicity asked.

"Just a little argument with some berries." Akito told her.

"That's it?" Felicity asked with an anime sweat drop.

"Yeah, it appears so." Akito smiled sheepishly, feeling the same way.

"Sarce bleu..." Felicity sighed.

"Thank you for playing your music, Alice." Emi told the blonde girl.

"Yes, what a beautiful song." Dawn added.

"My grandmother taught it to me." Alice smiled.

"We never got to meet your grandmother, what was she like?" Estelle asked Alice.

Before anything else could be said or done, a Pokemon soon appeared right for Alice.

"What, Gallade?" Alice asked the Pokemon.

"There's something you have to see!" Gallade told her. The Pokemon soon led the way to what he had to show Alice.

"Very well..." Alice said before running that way. "Chimchar! Dinah!"

"Guys, let's go too." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, might be something important." Akito said.

The others soon collected their Pokemon and ran off to follow after Gallade.

* * *

"Look at this." Gallade told Alice and the others, gesturing to pillars which seemed to had been disfigured somehow.

"Whoa, those are some weird looking pillars." Akito said.

Felicity let out a small gasp.

"Felicity?" Vincent asked.

"It's almost like part of my dream..." Felicity whispered.

"It's horrible," Alice frowned. "Who could've done this?"

"Who ever it was, he or she will pay for it." Estelle said.

"It was Darkrai!" A voice told them.

Everyone then looked around before finding someone else coming from behind the hedges.

"Alberto!" Alice recognized.

"It appears there have been recent sightings in town." The stranger informed.

"That's bad." Felicity said.

"Uh, excuse me, who's Darkrai?" Ash spoke up to Alberto.

"The Pokemon who wreaked this havoc!" Alberto proclaimed bravely.

"I'm sure there's a reason he's here." Akito said.

"Darkrai... That sounds like a frightening name..." Felicity shivered.

"Darkrai must live here in this garden." Alice said as not even she knew about the Pokemon.

"I've heard of Darkrai before," Brock added. "It's a Pokemon that makes you have nightmares."

"I-It does?" Felicity shivered.

"Nightmares?" Ash and Pikachu frowned.

* * *

Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate were soon shown in a tree, watching them all through special binoculars, and where they heard the same thing.

"That handsome hunk is in close proximity of Pikachu~" Cassidy gushed over Alberto.

"Lookin' like a Joe we should get to know." Butch suggested.

"Sure does." Raticate said.

* * *

Something was soon heard in the bushes.

"Something's in the bushes..." Vincent said. "I hope it's not a fox."

"Darkrai..." Alberto smirked before tossing a Pokeball, letting out a Lickilicky.

"That's the evolved form of Lickitongue." Akito said.

"Lickilicky, Hyper Beam!" Alberto commanded.

The Pokemon soon did that against the bush and they all heard a groan.

"That sounded like it hurt..." Emi frowned.

"Now what did you do that for?!" A voice asked, revealing a human, not a Pokemon before running into the tree and fell over.

"Tonio!" Alice frowned before she ran to him.

"Another friend of yours?" Estelle asked her.

"You could say that." Alice said as they went to go and help Tonio.

"Next time, maybe try and see if it's actually a Pokemon and not a person." Vincent suggested to Alberto.

They soon went to check out Tonio.

"So, who is this?" Felicity asked.

"This is my friend Tonio, he's a scientist." Alice informed.

"That must be amazing." Vincent said.

"So, Tonio, is it? What were you doing in those bushes?" Akito asked.

"I was investigating a space-time abnormality that I had detected," Tonio said as he looked on his computer before giving it to Alice and examined the pillars in shock. "Something has happened. It isn't possible..."

A piece soon broke off and hit him right on the forehead.

"Ooh! That had to hurt." Vincent winced.

"Uh, you okay, Tonio?" Akito asked with clenched teeth.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine, really." Tonio smiled sheepishly as he held his head.

"Oh, Alice, you don't have to be so nice to him." Alberto smiled a bit smugly.

"She can be nice if she wants to." Estelle told Alberto.

"Well, as long as Alice remembers that she is to be my wife." Alberto smiled.

"WHAAAT?!" Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent asked, a bit melodramatically.

"Alice, is this true?" Akito asked.

"No, it's not, and he knows it!" Alice replied with a glare to Alberto.

Tonio seemed to sigh in relief over that.

"Come on, I'm too young to think about marriage." Alice huffed.

"So then he lied." Akito said as he tightened his right hand into a fist.

"Please forgive me," Alberto smiled to Alice. "This isn't the time or place for that kind of talk. Now that that's done, why don't you come to my place for a little dinner?"

"Falcon PUNCH!" Akito cried out as he ran towards Alberto to get him away from Alice.

Alberto was surprised by that and was soon sent flying away from Alice. Akito glared since Alice was one of his friends and she clearly deserved better.

* * *

"Tonio, who _is_ that guy?" Ash asked.

"Baron Alberto." Tonio frowned.

"He is a friend of yours or just a jerk?" Vincent asked.

"I feel more the latter than the former to be honest." Tonio replied.

"Uh..." Felicity said, feeling confused.

"He's a jerk." Tonio clarified.

"Works for me." Felicity smiled bashfully.

Something soon strange began to happen just like when they were in the hot-air balloon.

"There it is again." Akito said.

"I feel like I'm gonna faint every time that happens." Estelle groaned.

"Such strange phenomenon." Tonio commented as he looked to his computer.

"I'm afraid we're not alone." Gallade warned the others.

Estelle and Akito soon sent out their Pokemon just in case sense their Pokemon seemed to be the most powerful.

"Don't worry, Mama, whatever it is, I'll help." Teddy bravely told Estelle.

"That's what I like to hear." Estelle beamed to his bravery.

"Whoever it is, I'll burn him or her to a crisp." Rapidash told Akito.

"Do your best, which is to be awesome." Akito smirked to his newly evolved Pokemon.

"You better believe it." Rapidash smirked back.

"I believe in you, but to be a great Pokemon, you should believe in yourself." Vincent advised his Pokemon, almost like a father would to his son as he brought out Vulpix.

The Pokemon then all looked brave and confident as they went out.

"I know I can do it." Mismagius smiled.

"I wish I could be brave and confident like my Pokemon." Felicity sighed to herself.

* * *

Suddenly, the clouds became dark, almost like a rainstorm was on the way. Rapidash didn't want to go back into its Pokeball with Pupitar already knowing those clouds weren't rain clouds.

"Strange... Is it going to rain?" Estelle wondered.

"I don't think so." Akito replied.

"Do not come here..." A dark voice demanded.

"Th-That voice." Felicity shivered.

"Darkrai?" Tonio frowned.

Something soon came out as the sun soon came out of the dark clouds.

"Darkrai?" Dawn asked.

"'Fraid so." Ash replied.

"Th-That's what I've been dreaming about." Felicity told her cousins.

"But how did he get into your dream?" Estelle asked.

"I don't wanna find out." Felicity trembled.

"So you've been scaring Felicity!" Akito glared to the Dark Pokemon. "Go, Pupitar!"

"Ooh, what's that?" Cassidy asked.

"That's Darkrai." Raticate smirked.

Pupitar charged at Darkrai, ready to attack it.

"Pupitar, Rock Slide!" Akito told his Pokemon.

Pupitar soon used Rock Slide against Darkrai. Darkrai then disappeared in thin air.

"It's gone!" Ash and Emi gasped.

"Look, the shadow!" Pikachu pointed out to them.

"After that shadow!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Boy, that's something I never thought I'd have to do." Akito commented before he tried to run after the shadow.

The shadow kept moving around before forming back into Darkrai and shot Dark Void back at them.

"Don't let that attack hit any of us!" Estelle told the others.

Everyone tried to avoid the attack, but Ash and Emi were both victims.

"No! Guys!" Pikachu cried out for the siblings.

"This is gonna cost us..." Felicity muttered slightly.

"They're now fast asleep." Estelle sighed.

"Who can help us?" Felicity asked.

"I will." A voice said right behind them which startled them.

Everyone then looked in surprise and found that it was Cherry.

"Aunt Cherry?" The Fudo siblings asked out of confusion. "What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been thinking about Felicity's nightmare, and I thought I could step in..." Cherry said. "After all, I can walk into the dreams of others."

"Awesome." Vincent smiled.

"I thought only Princess Luna could do that?" Estelle replied.

"I was actually her personal student like your Aunt Twilight was for Princess Celestia." Cherry informed.

"Do you think one of us might have the same power as you and Princess Luna?" Estelle asked.

"I never considered that, but I was always told by Drell that it skipped my mother and went to me and her biological father had the gene," Cherry replied. "I never thought about any of you. Who's been hit?"

"Ash and Emi." Akito frowned, feeling sorrow.

"Ah, yes... Emi is very important to you..." Cherry replied before taking out a magic thermometer. "Let's hope it's you then."

"What does that mean?" Akito asked.

"Someone has to go in and help them..." Cherry said before holding out the thermometer. "Say 'aaahh'."

"Aaahh..." Akito opened his mouth as wide as he could.

Cherry then stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Akito soon closed his mouth after it was in.

"I don't know much about these Ketchum kids, but I know how much they mean to you all..." Cherry said.

"Aww... Aunt Cherry cares about us." Estelle smiled.

After a short time, the thermometer went off and where it didn't come out positive. Cherry took the thermometer and shook her head, then came to Estelle, wiping the thermometer after it failed. Estelle then opened her mouth and closed it for her turn once Cherry gave her the thermometer. Unfortunately for her, the same thing happened.

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" Vincent asked.

"It shouldn't." Cherry said before checking him next.

"Oh, uh, Miss Cherry, if you don't mind, I can help?" Brock smiled as he came up behind her.

Croagunk soon came out and poison jabbed Brock from behind. After a short time, it came out as positive, meaning that Vincent was the one.

Cherry gasped as she took out the thermometer before turning dramatically. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." she then said before pointing at Vincent over-dramatically. "It's _you_!"

"M-Me...?" Vincent asked.

"So that means you'll be coming with me." Cherry said.

"Uh... Okay... I guess I can do that..." Vincent replied.

"You remind me so much of your father... You look just like him, but you have your mother's eyes." Cherry said.

"So, how do we do this?" Vincent asked.

"Please... Allow me..." Cherry said as she walked to the side.

Everyone looked to each other and soon watched her.

Cherry soon put her hands together and spread them out to her side and somehow made a door appear and it opened to show a black and white chamber with many colorful doors on the inside like a long, long hallway of a hotel floor. "Well..." she then said, taking Vincent's hand and pulling him beside her. "Come on!"

"Here we go." Vincent said.

"Stay close to me." Cherry said.

"Wait! We can't go with you?!" Estelle asked.

"Sorry, too dangerous." Cherry said.

Vincent soon went with his aunt into the Dream Realm and the door shut behind them.

"Now, we'll have to find Ash and Emmy's doors." Cherry told Vincent.

"How will we find their doors?" Vincent asked.

"They usually have a special design that symbolizes them," Cherry replied. "I've memorized them during my high school days when under the wing of Princess Luna."

Vincent followed her around until they soon stopped.

"Ah... Here we go." Cherry gave a small smile.

* * *

They soon opened Ash and Emi's doors. The doors glowed at first and they stepped inside. Ash and Emi appeared to be where they all just were, but no one else was there which frightened them. Not even Pikachu seemed to be there.

"Where did everyone go?" Emi frowned.

"Hey, this isn't funny..." Ash added nervously.

A bright light came out before a dark shadow towered them and engulfed them in darkness.

"Oh, crud." Emi gulped.

"Oh, man, what's going on?!" Ash cried out.

It seemed like they were going to be attacked until the Dark Pokemon soon floated in front of them.

"Darkrai!" Ash glared as he stood protectively in front of his sister. "Darkrai's doing this. Stand back, Emi, I'll handle this," he then said, taking out his Pokeball. "All right, Turtwig, I choose you!"

But since this was a nightmare, Turtwig didn't come out. It seemed worse when Ash tossed the Pokeball and it seemed to fade away. Emi frowned, she then took out her Pokeballs and tried the same only to have the same result as her brother.

"Aunt Cherry, how do we wake them up?" Vincent asked.

"Hm... This seems more severe from that Pokemon..." Cherry paused to think. "I would suggest a shock from the outside world."

"I know just the Pokemon to shock them awake." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, that Pikachu." Cherry replied.

"You know much about Pokemon?" Vincent asked his aunt.

"Well, there's Pikachu... And the red one... And the orange one... And the green one... And..." Cherry smirked jokingly since she was an adult.

Vincent simply rolled his eyes at that. "Come on, we better get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt." He told his aunt.

"All right, follow me." Cherry said.

Vincent and Cherry then left while Ash and Emi suffered and it was quite depressing, but at least they were together.

* * *

Once in the Real World, Vincent told Pikachu what to do.

"You sure?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes!" Vincent urged. "Do it for the love of all that is holy!"

"But first, we should get these two somewhere comfortable," Cherry suggested, stopping Pikachu at first. "Is there a doctor around here?"

"There's a Pokemon Center." Alice told them.

"Let's go there then." Cherry said.

* * *

They soon went over to the Pokémon Center, and told Nurse Joy everything, and she let them in right away.

"You look so familiar..." Cherry said wearily to Nurse Joy on the way inside.

Nurse Joy was confused as to why she looked familiar to Cherry.

"Come on, let them lie down." Cherry said.

Ash and Emi were soon being put to lie down in bed to get comfortable.

"All right, now should be good." Cherry said.

"She's like Sleeping Beauty now..." Akito whispered about Emi.

"Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Vincent told the electric mouse Pokemon.

"All right..." Pikachu said before using Thunderbolt on the Ketchum siblings. "WAKE UP, GUYS!"

Ash and Emi both yelled out as they felt that within their dream and soon woke up in the Pokemon Center, holding onto Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked before smiling and hugging the Pokemon.

"Ash! Emi!" Pikachu smiled back and hugged him and Emi back.

"Knew that would work." Cherry said.

"Oh, Akito, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Emi smiled wearily.

"I'm so glad you're okay, and not gone in another world." Akito replied.

"You're kids! Who talks like that at that age?!" Cherry complained in the background.

"Wait, where are we?" Emi asked.

"The Pokemon Center." Dawn smiled.

"You're alive!" Chansey spoke up.

"You were both having terrible nightmares after Darkrai put you to sleep." Nurse Joy told the Ketchum siblings.

"That's right, he hit us with Dark Void." Emi said.

"Nightmares, huh? That means... It was all just a dream." Ash added.

"Creating bad dreams in Darkrai's special ability," Nurse Joy informed. "If you ever fall asleep near Darkrai, you'll have terrible nightmares."

"You were both really in a bad way." Brock told Ash and Emi.

"By any chance, have any others been attacked by Darkrai by the same attack?" Emi asked Nurse Joy.

"Darkrai doesn't normally come out when people are around." Nurse Joy replied.

"I dreamt about Darkrai, but... I don't know why..." Felicity sulked. "It was very effrayant."

"Maybe your dream was a warning." Vincent said.

Felicity shivered as she felt badly shook up from the dream.

"It's all right, Fliss, it was just a dream, it can't hurt you." Cherry told her daughter gently.

"R-Right." Felicity shivered.

"I don't think the townspeople are liking this a bit either." Brock commented.

"Because of all those nightmares, even the other Pokemon stay away from Darkrai." Nurse Joy frowned.

"Well, no one wants to have a nightmare, right?" Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"Who would want to have a nightmare?" Estelle asked.

The kids then looked over to their aunt.

"You're all hilarious." Cherry deadpanned.

"If I ever come across that Darkrai again, I'll give him a battle, but good!" Ash glared, shaking his fist.

"But maybe we should try and find out why he's attacking now." Akito suggested.

"But how?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure you can all figure it out," Cherry replied. "You're a bunch of smart kids."

"Yeah, and then there's that strange gust of wind." Estelle said.

"This is an incredible force, enough to actually warp space," Tonio commented as he observed the room. "I have to look at more data!"

"Why are you shouting?" Cherry asked in his same tone.

"Uh, sorry." Tonio said.

"Are there any Pokemon that can actually control space or something close to that?" Vincent asked.

Tonio muttered to himself as he began to leave.

"Tonio?!" Alice cried out.

Tonio muttered and soon ran into the wall, passing Chansey.

"That is so him..." Alice smiled. "Once he starts thinking about something, that's that."

"He must do that a lot then." Vincent said.

"Kinda reminds me of Sci-Twi actually." Cherry told her daughter and godniece and nephews.

"Same here." Akito said.

"Hm... Maybe I should go home now." Cherry wondered.

Felicity pouted as she didn't want her mother to leave yet.

"Please stay." Estelle begged.

"Aw, you want me to stay?" Cherry replied.

"Uh-huh." Estelle nodded.

"Sil vous plait, Maman... After all, you are the walker of dreams..." Felicity added.

"Aw, you remind me of a very young Starfire..." Cherry smirked before sighing with a shrug. "All right, I don't see what the fuss is, but I'll stay for you little kiddies."

"Yay!" The kids smiled.

"Anyway, I hope your friend Tonio will be all right..." Cherry said. "Looks like the typical absent-minded professor."

"Sure does." Vincent said.

"I wish I could help Ash and Emi about their nightmares." Dawn pouted.

"Do they sell dream-catchers around here?" Cherry asked.

"Not that I've seen, but there are Lunar Wings you can buy in the morning." Alice said.

"Lunar Wings?" Cherry asked. "What are those?"

"They say that they can help make bad dreams a thing of the past." Alice replied.

"Nice." Akito said.

"You can get some in the morning, it's late over here." Alice replied.

"Yes, this is the time of day for someone like me." Cherry smirked from the darkness of the night.

"Of course it is." Dawn said.

"I'm a little scared to go back to sleep..." Emi frowned.

"Would you like some company?" Akito asked.

"Well... I wouldn't mind actually..." Emi said.

"That might protect her from nightmares..." Cherry had to agree.

"Se mettre d'accord." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Emi, think of me as your knight in shining armor to the rescue." Akito soothed.

"That does sound pretty good..." Emi said softly with a small smile.

Akito smiled back.

"Okay..." Emi said to him.

* * *

Later that night, everyone decided to get some sleep except for maybe Cherry who just stared out into the night sky. While there, she noticed a fog all around outside of the city.

"Hm... That's queer... Where did that fog come from?" Cherry asked herself. She soon went out to see how far the fog went.

Cherry glared as she followed the fog since it seemed to come from nowhere, but little did she and the others know, it was from a case of evil or maybe was just a way of hiding from Pokemon who could control time.

"What is going on here?" Cherry grumbled as she explored. She began to through the fog only to end up in another part of the city. "Now where am I?" Cherry sighed to herself. "I should go back... Only... Where is back?" She soon had a theory as she ran back through the fog.

Cherry sighed before sniffing around with her vampire senses. "I'm not alone, it seems..." she said to herself with a gaze and she brought out her gun for just in case.

Once she ran through the fog, she found that she somehow got back to where she had started.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Cherry yelled out, feeling frustrated. "Ugh..." She had a feeling this had something to do with a Pokemon. She just knew one thing for sure: she was mildly annoyed and looked like she was going to mentally snap, and she soon saw three figures.

Cherry cocked her gun and moved slickly among the three figures, looking ready to shoot when necessary. After all, that's what Selene taught her. She soon saw that it was just Cassidy, Butch, and Raticate and from what her niece, nephews, and daughter told her they weren't really much of a threat. "Oh... It's just you guys," Cherry said. "For a second there, I thought the young ones were in danger."

"You ain't no prize yourself, lady!" Butch glared at Cherry.

"By the way, you guys are going to fail at stealing these Pokemon like always." Cherry said before leaving them.

"We will _not_ fail!" Cassidy glared. "You take that back!"

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Cassidy, goodbye, Rat Thing, goodbye, Brando."

" **IT'S _BUTCH_ , YOU WITCH!**" Butch yelled.

Cherry smirked to herself as that was always somewhat amusing.

"Who was that lady?" Raticate asked.

"Oh, she's just a nuisance, don't listen to a thing she says," Cassidy glowered. "She's just jealous she can't be as glamorous as I am~"

"Don't you mean hideous?" Raticate whispered.

"WHAT?!" Cassidy hissed violently.

Cherry soon began to go back to check on the kids as she rolled her eyes about Team Rocket, and she even found their antics somewhat amusing as Cassidy started to chase Raticate around out of anger. Cherry cupped her mouth with a small smirk.

"Can't ya take a joke, Cassie?!" Raticate cried out.

"Oh, you call that a joke?! I'll give you a joke and guess what, it has a punchline!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Cherry let out a small laugh like it was the first time she laughed in a thousand years.

"Uh, go on then?" Raticate nervously said to Cassidy about her joke.

"How do you send a Raticate flying?" Cassidy glared.

"Hmm... I don't know, how do you send a Raticate-" Raticate replied.

"Oh, no..." Cherry whispered with a small smirk, cupping her mouth as she felt like she saw where this was going.

Raticate was soon sent flying as he was hit by an uppercut.

"YOU HIT IT WITH AN UPPERCUT!" Cassidy glared.

Cherry soon burst out laughing which made Butch and Cassidy look to her. "P-Pain is hilarious!" she said in between laughs.

"You are strange." Butch said.

"Thanks, Bruno." Cherry smirked, walking off.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch yelled out, sounding like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Butch growled as Cherry soon left.

"Thanks for the laughs, I really needed that." Cherry smirked.

"She's freaky." Butch said.

"Don't trust her." Cassidy said.

"Fair enough." Butch replied.

* * *

The next day soon came. Cherry had bitten into an apple, sucking the red juice out with her fangs. Soon enough, the kids woke up.

"Ah, good... They're awake..." Cherry said.

Felicity shook a chill with a small pout.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Cherry sighed.

"Darkrai... He scares me..." Felicity frowned.

"We'll protect you." Vincent told Felicity.

Akito and Emi soon woke up together.

"Any nightmares?" Akito asked Emi.

"None that I remember anyway..." Emi blushed.

"Great." Akito smiled.

Felicity sighed and pouted.

"I'll go get that Lunar Wing." Dawn decided as she had some money.

"I'll come with." Felicity said.

"Go ahead..." Cherry allowed.

Felicity then went to go with Dawn. Mismagius then came out of her Pokeball.

"You too." Cherry told the Pokemon.

Mismagius nodded.

"Did you sleep okay, Aunt Cherry?" Vincent asked.

"I _don't_ sleep." Cherry replied.

"Oh, right." Vincent said.

"Amateurs..." Cherry muttered slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity and Dawn walked with each other while Piplup and Mismagius followed them and they saw a man who was selling Lunar Wings.

"What a coincidence." Felicity smiled.

"I'll take... That one, please." Dawn pointed out the one she wanted.

"Of course," The vendor smiled, handing it to her. "This Lunar Wing will make bad dreams a thing of the past."

Dawn soon happily ran off with it.

"Come again!" The vendor told her.

"One for moi too please." Felicity smiled at the vendor.

"Pick your favorite." The vendor smiled back.

Felicity then took a look and pointed one out. "This one, please."

"Sure thing, here you go." The vendor told her, holding it out for her.

"Merci." Felicity smiled.

"Thank you, come again." The vendor smiled back to her.

Felicity smiled as she soon ran off with Mismagius after getting her very own Lunar Wing.

"Now our dreams are safe." Dawn smiled.

The others walked off until Felicity and Dawn caught up.

"No need to worry about nightmares now." Felicity smiled.

Ash and Emi looked to them before thinking about the nightmares they had because of Darkrai.

 _'I wonder what that nightmare was all about?'_ Emi thought to herself.

"Man, I sure hope that thing works." Ash whispered.

"Hey, is something bothering you, guys?" Alice smiled.

"Uh... Nah." Ash smiled weakly.

"We're fine." Emi added.

* * *

They soon heard tolls from a clock like on a clock tower in a town square.

"Ah, The Space-Time Towers." Cherry observed with the kids.

"It sure is interesting." Vincent said.

"Come inside, I'll show you where we hold the Pokemon Contests." Alice told the girls.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

They soon came inside to find arena held for Pokemon Contests.

"I am so psyched!" Dawn beamed. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me either!" Estelle added.

"I'm sure you'll all have lots of fun." Cherry commented.

They walked along to explore and the Pokemon soon found what looked like a mural with a girl who looked like Alice surrounded by many, many Pokemon.

"This is the Space Tower and this is the Time Tower," Alice informed as she showed them around. "The architect Godey who designed the Space-Time Towers was Tonio's great-grandfather."

"Whoa." Vincent smiled.

"Tonio's laboratory is directly below us." Alice then informed.

"Could we go see it?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure he'd love the company." Alice smiled.

"Great." Akito smiled back.

They soon came down that way and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Tonio? It's Alice." The blonde girl called as she opened the door to let them inside.

"Sorry to bother you." Dawn added as they came inside.

"Is now a good time?" Felicity queried.

"Tonio...?" Alice asked.

They looked around before finding Tonio on the floor and there seemed to be a slight mess.

"Tonio!" Alice frowned and came to her fallen friend. "Are you all right?"

"Huh...?" Tonio groaned until he woke up. "Oh! Good morning, Alice." He then smiled wearily.

"Tonio, what happened here?" Akito asked.

"Well, I found a reference to the nightmare in Godey's diary last night," Tonio began. "I wish _I_ could have a nightmare."

"Oh, Tonio, that's something I'd expect Aunt Cherry to say!" Estelle replied.

"Yeah, because having a nightmare is horrible." Vincent said.

"Not only that, but I found a picture of Alice's grandmother; it shows her with Godey." Tonio said, showing an old photograph.

"Grandma Alicia." Alice smiled as she took the photograph.

"She looks beautiful." Estelle smiled back.

"She looks just like you." Dawn added.

On the back of the photograph, there appeared to be a song.

"That's music..." Felicity said. "It's like my papa's papers whenever he plays his organ."

"It looks like lyrics to a song." Akito said.

Piplup looked to something and moved the cover before Pikachu suddenly caught it.

"Oh, boy, that looks heavy." Teddy told Pikachu.

"It sure is." Pikachu told him.

Ash soon caught the cover as Pikachu fell over. "That was a nice save, I guess." He then commented.

"Saved by the bell." Pikachu smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"What is this cover?" Akito asked.

"Those are old music disks actually." Tonio clarified.

"So, these disks play music?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, it's music from the Tower." Alice informed with a smile.

"Oh, can I try that?!" Dawn beamed.

"Yeah, can she?" Estelle smiled.

"To do that, we'd have to walk all the way to the top." Tonio replied.

"No need to worry." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah! No need to worry." Piplup copied.

"Do you even know how many steps we'll have to go up?" Vincent asked.

"How bad could it be?" Dawn shrugged.

* * *

They soon found out once Tonio and Alice brought them to a rather large staircase.

"Ugh... Me and my big mouth..." Dawn groaned.

"I knew there would be lots of stairs." Akito sighed.

"Come on, guys, move it, run!" Ash smiled. "Race ya to the top, Akito!"

"Oh, you're on." Akito smirked.

Pikachu laughed as he soon ran with Ash and Akito began to run off with Pupitar following. A flock of Pidgeys were sitting together until the boys and Pokemon running made them fly away and scatter.

"Oh, I'm gonna win!" Akito smirked.

The stairs seemed to just keep on coming.

"Sheesh... Not even Mademoiselle Angelique's staircase up to the castle attic is this long!" Felicity groaned.

"You said it." Estelle added.

Even Ash and Pikachu were getting tired as they climbed up the several stairs.

"Me and _my_ big mouth!" Ash groaned.

"About time you got up here." Akito smirked playfully.

"Was Uncle Atticus like this?" Felicity asked her mother.

"At his worst, but it was mostly teasing." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, that sounds like Dad." Estelle said.

"I think the most challenges had to be at Professor Xavier's school though," Cherry replied. "He and Logan used to always go at it."

"That sounds like something Dad would do." Vincent said.

"Don't even get me started on that Goku guy." Cherry continued.

Eventually, the others were shown in the hot air balloon.

"This is the only way to fly." Alice smiled as Chimchar powered the balloon.

Felicity soon began to twitch as she saw there was an easy way.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Ash cried out.

"Sorry, but you were fast." Alice replied.

"And you can climb." Brock added.

"Dang it." Akito groaned.

"Let us come on!" Ash cried out, feeling like this was unfair.

"Guys!" Pikachu added.

The hot air balloon didn't even stop and kept going.

"Heh... Reminds me of that time with the Wizard of Oz." Cherry commented.

"Let's hurry." Akito said.

They soon rushed to catch up while Alice and the others made it to the top.

* * *

"It's like a bell tower in here." Emi commented as she walked beside Dawn.

"You said it." Dawn said.

"Godey built the Space-Time Towers as a beacon of hope for the happiness of the people and Pokemon." Alice informed.

"It's beautiful..." Emi smiled.

"It sure is." Dawn said.

"And here come our own beacons of hope now." Brock said, seeing Ash and the others finally catching up to them.

" **FINALLY!** " Ash gasped out.

"Sweet, sweet relief." Pikachu added.

"Never again." Felicity added.

"Perhaps now you'd like some music?" Tonio suggested.

"Oh, oui, please," Felicity beamed. "I love music."

"Normally, it's set to play automatically on the hour, but if there's something special you wanna play..." Tonio began to explain as he cranked the music disks until one came loose for Alice to take and replace.

"You put in the disks you need." Alice added as she took the disk.

"Ooh." Felicity smiled.

"Great." Dawn added.

Felicity soon reached out as she held the disk.

"Hey, I wanna do that!" Ash whined.

"But I found it first." Felicity pouted to him.

"Come on, Ash; let Felicity do it." Emi told her brother.

Ash let out a small groan in defeat. Felicity soon put the disk in.

"Then push it down..." Alice gently told Felicity.

Felicity did that, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Brock, would you mind?" Alice smiled, handing him the disk.

"Not at all." Brock replied as he took the disk.

"Why didn't it work the first time?" Felicity asked.

"Soon, you'll see." Alice grunted about pulling down the lever.

"Want some help?" Akito offered.

"No thank you, Akito, I got it." Alice said and she then pulled down the lever all the way with brute force which powered up the musical disk contraption.

"That did it." Estelle said.

"It sounds like church bells." Felicity commented.

The song soon began to ring all around the Space-Time Towers.

"They really do sound bells." Emi smiled.

"You see, this tower is the world's largest musical instrument as well." Tonio informed.

"Wow!" The others beamed.

The music seemed to be loud enough to attract the townspeople of Alamos and most of them began to dance and have fun in the town square.

"Whoa." Akito smiled.

"What do you see?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"People are loving the music!" Akito beamed.

"They sure are." Vincent smiled.

"Let's go for a ride into town then." Alice suggested as she came towards the hot air balloon.

"Agreed." Akito said.

* * *

Everyone soon made it to the hot air balloon this time and they decided to fly off from The Space-Time Towers.

"I just love a good hot air balloon ride." Dinah stretched with a small smile.

"We know." Pupitar said.

Eventually, they landed and began to walk among the town they were visiting. When they came out, they soon saw some recently familiar faces.

"Ah, if it isn't Ash and Akito?" Kai smiled. "So, let's battle again."

"I need someone to play with Torterra." Maury added.

"Alright." Akito replied.

"Come on, me too?" Allegra smiled.

"Sure thing." Akito smiled back to her.

Dawn soon brought out her Buizel while Brock brought out his Sudowoodo.

"This is going to be fun." Akito said.

Infernape looked ready to challenge the other Pokemon after Allegra let him go and Kai had an Empoleon.

"You kids and your Pokemon." Cherry said as she sat down in the background while the kids would have their little Pokemon battles. She soon saw a wild Pokemon that seemed like her type of Pokemon if she had one of her very own. "Hmm... What's that?" She asked herself out of interest.

Felicity smiled as she stepped in with Mismagius. "Watch me, Maman! Watch me!" she then called out.

"All right... I'm watching." Cherry replied.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Mismagius smirked.

"Mismagius, Shadow Sneak!" Felicity told her Pokemon.

Mismagius began to use the move it was told.

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!" Allegra called out.

The two Pokemon then collided with each other, but Mismagius had the winning move then.

"Hm, not bad for a kid." Allegra smirked to Felicity.

"Oh, that isn't all I've got." Felicity smirked back.

"Bring it on then." Allegra chuckled.

"Now watch this, Maman..." Felicity smiled to her mother before calling back to her Pokemon. "Mismagius, now use Shadow Ball!"

Mismagius soon shot out the battle move at Infernape.

Infernape was instantly hit from that before trying to get back up.

"Heh... Not bad for a PAC-Man ghost." Cherry teased her daughter's Pokemon type, though she was really impressed by the battle so far. She soon the Pokemon that caught her interest yet again.

Felicity smiled as she had fun against Allegra and Infernape.

"I'll be right back, enfant." Cherry told her daughter as she walked off to see the ominous Pokemon. It was some type of Ghost Pokemon. "Who are you?" Cherry wondered.

"I am Gangar," The purple Ghost Pokemon smirked. "I've been looking for someone like you."

"Oh... Why would you look for me?" Cherry replied modestly. "I'm just a kooky old lady who worries too much."

"Oh, please, you're not kooky; this is kooky." Gangar smirked before using its lick attack on her.

"Wah!" Cherry's eyes widened from that, shaking slightly. "W-W-What the heck was that...?"

"My lick attack." Gangar told her.

"Ugh! Did you have to demonstrate?" Cherry muttered slightly.

"Sorry, but I had to show you what kooky is." Gangar told her.

Cherry rolled her eyes with a slight sweat drop since she got licked and soon walked off. Gangar soon began to follow behind her.

"I better keep an eye on my daughter." Cherry said.

"I'll help you keep an eye on her." Gangar said.

"Uh... Okay...?" Cherry replied, a bit sheepish. "Just don't lick me again."

"Okay." Gangar chuckled.

Cherry actually looked happy to have Ganger with her.

* * *

Felicity and Allegra soon shook hands after a good battle. Something strange soon vibrated and glowed over the towers.

"What's going on now?" Cherry glared out of annoyance.

"I'm not sure, but it sure is annoying." Gangar said.

Eventually, it went away which confused everyone a lot.

"What was all that?" Ash wondered.

"I dunno." Pikachu frowned.

"The sky just lit up!" Dawn gasped.

"Which is weird." Estelle said.

"Very." Piplup and Teddy agreed with Dawn and Estelle.

"GO AWAY!" A voice boomed.

"Huh?" Ash asked before turning around to see a certain Dark Pokemon. "Darkrai!"

"What do you want now?" Akito asked the Dark Pokemon.

"I'll handle this," Baron Alberto said as he came back. "Lickilicky, go!"

The Pokemon soon came out once he was summoned.

"Oh, great, I thought I had a craving for some windbag jerky." Cherry muttered.

"Tell me about it." Gangar rolled his eyes.

"You again?!" Akito and Estelle complained in unison about Alberto.

"Leave it to the brave Baron to find Darkrai in a flash." The woman said to Alberto while the two male followers agreed like they were a TV Crew.

"Who are you?" Estelle asked the woman.

"Why, I'm Cass-Alina..." The woman replied.

"Cassaline? Really?" Estelle asked, almost in deadpan, even though she was young, she felt like she could smell a ruse.

"Yes!" The woman snapped at her which made Estelle just smirk like a sneaky kitten.

"There is no escape!" Alberto told Darkrai while being filmed. "All right, Lickilicky, Gyro Ball!"

Lickilicky soon began to spin like a spinning top towards Darkai only for the Dark Pokemon to glide upwards to avoid it. Darkrai soon landed on top of a pole and shot Lickilicky back with his own attack.

"There it goes again." Akito said.

It seemed to be a big battle between Lilickiy and Darkrai. Felicity began to shiver and feel frightened by Darkrai's abilities. Mismagius did her best to comfort her trainer. Darkrai soon used Dark Void which hit several of the other innocent Pokemon.

"Oh, no!" Emi gasped.

The townspeople soon scattered as a guy looked concerned for his Beaver Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash told his Pokemon.

"Take THIS!" Pikachu glared as he tried to hit Darkrai as the Dark Pokemon floated away before disappearing through the road.

"Are you kidding me?!" Vincent complained.

Felicity soon ran to her mother, shivering fearfully of Darkrai.

"My neck!" Butch complained as he carried Raticate on his back while Alberto seemed to looked towards where Darkrai disappeared off to.

"We have to get that Darkrai!" Vincent glared in determination.

"Yeah, because he had no right to attack those innocent Pokemon!" Estelle added.

Felicity just shivered.

"Felicity, it'll be okay." Estelle soothed her cousin.

"H-How?" Felicity shivered.

"Well... I'm not sure right now, but you have to remember: you are not alone." Estelle coaxed.

Felicity nodded, remembering that.

"Come on, we can do this." Estelle told her.

"All right... Let's go." Felicity replied.

* * *

They both soon ran off to catch up with Ash and Pikachu as a flock of Murkrows flew in the background.

"That Darkrai better have a good explanation for why he attacked the Pokemon." Estelle glared.

They walked around before seeing what looked like a holographic image of a Bibarel who seemed to be crawling away before phasing through a building.

"Y-You saw that, right?" Ash asked the others.

"We sure did." Estelle nodded.

"Darkrai!" Pikachu called out.

They all soon looked over and saw the shadow of the Dark Pokemon.

"Quick, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash told his Pokemon.

Pikachu soon glared, using his signature move on Darkai's shadow.

"Wait, that's just his shadow!" Felicity yelped.

"I knew you were smart~..." Darkrai mocked Felicity as he came out of his shadow.

Felicity shivered, feeling very nervous.

"Stop scaring my trainer!" Mismagius glared at Darkrai.

"Why are you doing this?" Estelle asked Darkrai, referring to scaring her cousin and attacking the Pokemon.

"Well, to put it bluntly, because I can." Darkrai replied grimly.

"That's a horrible reason!" Estelle glared.

Darkrai soon duplicated and surrounded them all.

"Wah! Now there's more than one!" Felicity cried out.

"Not cool!" Estelle glared at the Dark Pokemon.

"Darkrai, I don't care what it takes, you are leaving!" Akito added.

"No... I stay!" Darkrai glared back at them all.

"Why?! What is it about this town that makes you want to attack everyone want to stay?!" Estelle and Akito glared back before both their eyes glowed.

"Perhaps you'd like some Dark Void yourselves!" Darkrai snarled, using Dark Void on them while Felicity felt scared, but his attack seemed to be repelled by their vision powers as the light expanded around their bodies.

Cherry soon came with Grangar while Felicity seemed to curl up on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Maman... Don't hate me..." Felicity pouted once she saw her mother.

"I don't hate you, Felicity." Cherry assured her daughter.

"You don't?" Felicity frowned. "Even if I'm not brave like you?"

"You're my daughter, I could never hate you," Cherry replied before glaring. "The only thing I hate is that monster for giving you nightmares and making people and Pokemon miserable!"

Gangar glared at Darkrai, not liking him one bit.

"Let me handle this," Alberto decided. "Darkrai is mine."

"This should be good." Cherry deadpanned.

"Baron!" Ash and Emi called out.

"Lickilicky, use Hyper Beam!" Alberto told his Pokemon.

"This can only end so badly." Gangar sighed.

Darkrai soon attacked Licklicky right back. The Pokemon soon dozed off from the attack.

"Get up Lickilicky!" Alberto told his Pokemon. "This is no time for a nap!"

"Are you blind to reality?" Cherry deadpanned. "He just got hit by Dark Void!"

Darkrai soon disappeared again while Akito and Estelle looked aggravated. Ash, Emi, and Pikachu soon ran to catch up with Darkrai, only to miss him.

"That beaver Pokemon is back." Emi pointed out.

"What Beaver Pokemon?" Akito asked.

"Can't you see it...?" Emi frowned to him.

"What's that thing?!" Raticate asked, disguised as a cameraman.

"An ultra-rare Pokemon that flies through walls?" Cassidy guessed while Butch looked like he saw a ghost.

"It can't be real." Alberto said to them while Lickilicky seemed to look miserable after falling asleep because of Darkrai.

"Oh, it is." Cherry said.

Lickilicky groaned, suffering from a terrible nightmare. Suddenly, Alberto glowed and morphed into his Pokemon's shape.

"Hey, that's a good look for you." Cherry smirked while Gangar laughed out loud.

"Yeah, now you're perfect!" Gangar added with a laugh.

Butch and Cassidy trembled to that while Raticate filmed them.

"What?!" Alberto glared at Cherry.

"Look in the mirror." Cherry smirked.

"Whaaat?!" Alberto glared.

Cherry held out the enchanted mirror for him, but it didn't do anything since she didn't say anything to it. Alberto soon looked at his reflection and gasped in horror. Gangar began to count down from 3.

"This is where Alberto goes berserk." Felicity muttered to herself.

Alberto soon yelled out in misfortune, his yell nearly echoing.

"Yep, called it." Felicity sighed to herself.

"The camera does add a few extra pounds!" Raticate cried out.

"Man, we must be having another nightmare," Ash frowned with Emi. "Pikachu, I want you to hurry and wake us up!"

"Okay... Wake... UP!" Pikachu replied before trying to shock both Ash and Emi awake.

"WE'RE AWAKE!" Emi shrieked as she could feel that.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, they all came over to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, these poor Pokemon..." Nurse Joy frowned.

"They're all asleep." Cherry said.

"I better get to work and fast." Nurse Joy decided.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Estelle replied.

"Don't mention it." Nurse Joy smiled.

Estelle smiled back and soon, all of the Pokemon were given a special exam by the Pokemon Nurse.

"This is interesting." Cherry said.

Felicity frowned as she hugged her mother's arm.

"Nurse Joy, I think I could use an exam too." Brock whimpered.

"Kid, you are so desperate for-" Cherry glared before doing a double take as she saw a transparent Buziel flying around. "What the what?"

"It's these hallucinations!" Brock cried out.

"Uh, Brock, you're not the only one seeing this." Vincent said.

"Yes, I see them too." Nurse Joy added.

Chansey soon rushed over with Alice and Tonio also coming.

"This is worse than Wonderland!" Dinah frowned.

"You said it." Estelle said.

Alice and Tonio soon set down a Pidgey and a Murkrow.

"Oh, no..." Piplup frowned to his fellow Bird Pokemon.

"Darkrai is really going overboard with this Dark Void attack." Akito said.

"I can't say it's the hardest thing of my life... I've faced Trigon!" Cherry replied.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Ash called out as he came with Alberto.

"We've got a problem here too." Dawn replied to him.

"Really? Well, excuse me, people, but you don't even know the meaning of the word problem!" Alberto glared as he came back in his new form which confused the others who didn't see what had happened to him.

"Oh, you're fine." Cherry rolled her eyes at Alberto.

"But the truth is, I didn't save Alice that day," Older Tonio narrated to tell the others about what he was thinking in present day. "Now I'm sure of it. It was Darkrai who saved you that day."

"Oh, Tonio." Alice replied, feeling touched as Akito and Estelle were brought back from the flashback.

"Godey's diary also says that it was your grandmother Alicia who opened up Darkrai's heart," Tonio told the blonde girl. "I don't believe that Darkrai is evil either."

"So then there must be a reason why he's using Dark Void like a way to show us something that we don't know." Estelle said.

"That actually does sound possible." Cherry had to admit.

"Tonio, are there any surveillance cameras here?" Akito asked.

"Um, I don't know about that, but my computer tracks just about everything." Tonio replied.

"That'll do." Cherry said.

"I don't have all the answers yet, but for now, we just hang on." Tonio replied.

"Fair enough," Cherry said. "I just hope it doesn't last too long."

"Same here." Vincent said.

Raticate continued to film the others while Cassidy pretended to be an anchorwoman.

"That's Team Rocket, isn't it?" Emi asked in deadpan.

"Yep." Estelle replied.

"So then that camera guy must be Hutch, right?" Vincent smirked before counting from 3.

"MY NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch yelled out.

This made the others smirked.

"Uh, I mean, I don't know what you're talking about, kid." Butch smiled nervously.

"We know it's you guys." Emi told them.

"You don't know ANYTHING, YOU BUNCH OF SNOT-NOSED TWERPS!" Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate snarled.

"We know it is you, Équipe Fusée." Felicity frowned.

"Pipe down!" Cassidy glared, shoving her aside.

Cherry happened to see that and soon looked steely-eyed, but her eyes slowly turned red as her maternal instincts were kicking in.

"Uh-oh..." The Fudo siblings gulped and they ran and hid.

"Did you just hurt my daughter?" Cherry asked, frighteningly stoic.

"Pfft! She's fine." Cassidy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Mismagius asked.

Felicity rubbed her head as her cousins surrounded her. "I'll be fine..." she told them.

Akito soon held out his hand for Felicity and she took it and stood up next to him.

"You touched my daughter." Cherry told Cassidy in a hauntingly stoic tone which startled the Fudo siblings.

"Yeah, what of it?" Cassidy huffed.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Akito told Cassidy.

"Why did you hurt my daughter?" Cherry asked softly.

"Look, I barely even touched her," Cassidy snorted. "Not my fault she's so sensitive."

"That's not the point... You HURT MY CHILD!" Cherry soon turned sharply with beady red eyes, looking rather violent, almost in a way that could rival Frollo from Notre Dame before grabbing a hold of Cassidy. " **YOU HEARTLESS WITCH! YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY CHILDREN!** "

Cassidy began to look terrified.

"I... Uh... I didn't mean... She was just..." she soon stammered.

"THINK, GIRL!" Cherry glared firmly. "Think of the innocent, hurt child..."

"I'm sorry..." Cassidy nearly whimpered.

Butch and Raticate began to look terrified.

"What're you going to do?" Cassidy asked.

Cherry soon flung Cassidy towards Butch and Raticate, knocking them all down.

"Strike!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

Felicity sighed as she felt bad.

"Aw, Felicity, Aunt Cherry cares about you." Estelle frowned.

"I know... "But I'll never be like her... Never..." Felicity pouted. "Never live up to the deeds that she did~..."

"Felicity, you don't have to live up to her deeds; you are your own person." Vincent said.

Felicity looked back with a small sigh.

"I used to feel that way with Dad when I was younger..." Akito told her. "Listen, Aunt Cherry can be scary sometimes, but I know that she really cares about you for being yourself."

"That's right." Estelle said.

"I suppose..." Felicity looked away.

"Felicity, are you hurt?" Cherry asked, kneeling in front of her daughter with her hands on her shoulders. "Your father told me you bruise easily."

"I-I'm okay, Maman... It hurt a little..." Felicity replied.

"Oh, thank goodness." Cherry sighed.

"What are we going to do, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"As much as I don't want to, we better follow the crowd and see what's going on." Cherry told her.

"Okay." Felicity said.

"Come along." Cherry told the kids and they went to go off.

* * *

Eventually, they came back to the Pokemon Center.

"All right, Tonio, what do you know?" Cherry demanded to find out.

"Look at this," Tonio replied as he used his computer, showing something on screen.

"Hey, that's the same thing from my dream!" Ash cried out.

"Mine too!" Emi added.

"I'll digitally enhance the image." Tonio decided before doing so.

The image was soon a lot clearer than it was before.

"Oh, my..." Alice whispered.

"Palkia, isn't it?" Brock added.

"Yes," Tonio nodded. "It is said that Palkia lives between dimensions and rules space, a Pokemon that's been called a deity."

"But why is it here?" Estelle asked. "And if so, then why has it trapped us all in this town?!"

"All I can say is, when the garden was turned into a wasteland, it was a sign of Palkia's appearance," Tonio replied. "Darkrai sensed what was about to happen. It was at the moment that the sky lit up that Palkia burst into the city."

"So then, we just have to convince everyone that it's actually Palkia's doing." Akito said.

"Then... Darkrai was telling Palkia to go away in our dream!" Ash realized, referring to himself and Emi.

"Only, where is Palkia?" Brock wondered.

"I felt like I could sense someone around when I was wandering around last night." Cherry replied.

"There's only one place big enough for a Pokemon like Palkia to hide, and that's in between the two towers." Akito said.

"That's probably where my sense was..." Cherry replied. "I was mostly annoyed about trying to pass through the fog only to get back where I started. I tried to help you, kids, I really did."

"The question is why is Palkia even here?" Vincent asked.

"Pissing me off, that's what." Cherry said.

Felicity gasped. "Maman!"

"We better get to the towers." Tonio suggested.

"And even if it is unwise, we'll have to attack in between the towers to make Palkia show itself." Akito said.

"You better know what you're doing." Cherry told him.

"I'm sure." Akito replied.

They soon rushed out of the Pokemon Center to get to the Space-Time Towers, and they saw Darkrai flying towards the towers.

"Looks like he knew where Palkia was all along." Estelle said.

Darkrai soon hit the invisible void and landed hard on the ground.

"Darkrai, no!" Ash gasped.

Emi soon rushed over to Darkrai.

"Little girl, come back here!" Cherry called out.

Palkai was soon shown in the sky which surprised them all a bit. Emi soon hoped and prayed that her idea would work as she concentrated to make a Pokemon move come out of her right hand so it would hit Palkia so it would let them go. Nothing seemed to happen at first until a glow came at the palm of her hand like an energy ball. Cherry was about to stop Emi, but Akito shook his head at his aunt to make her stop. And where the energy ball soon hit Palkia, breaking its concentration on trying to stay hidden.

"What... In the absolute-" Cherry muttered.

"Don't finish that sentence." Vincent said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

" **GO AWAY!** " Darkrai growled as he came out to face Palkai.

"Yeah!" Vincent added.

Palkai soon seemed to snarl which made the sky even darker with lightning all around, looking quite horrific. Felicity shivered and whimpered from that out of distress.

"He seems angry." Emi said.

"Well, _you_ pissed him off." Cherry muttered.

Felicity sniffled and shivered from her fears. Cherry began to comfort her daughter. Felicity looked up to her mother and nuzzled against her.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." Cherry coaxed.

Felicity smiled up at her mother, happy to hear that.

"That's easy for _you_ to say, lady!" Alberto glared.

"Since when can Lickilicky talk?!" Dawn flipped out with her Piplup.

"That's because that isn't Lickilicky." Cherry said.

"She's right!" Alberto added. "I am the Baron Alberto!"

"No way!" Dawn gasped.

"Alberto?" Piplup whispered.

"Quick, Tonio, turn me back at once!" Alberto demanded.

"You _act_ like Alberto..." Alice muttered, but still in disbelief.

"But how is this possible?" Estelle asked.

"It's a plot hole." Cherry smirked.

"Aunt Cherry..." Estelle muttered to that.

"He turned into Lickilcky right in front of us!" Ash told the others.

"It's true!" Pikachu added.

Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate were soon shown seeing trying to lift up Lickilicky, though struggled because of how big the Pokemon was. Akito soon helped them with Lickilicky.

"The Real World is merging with The Dream World." Tonio told the others as he scanned on his computer.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked him.

"All of these Pokemon are dreaming that they're being chased by something frightening." Tonio informed.

"That doesn't explain why Alberto is Lickilicky." Estelle said.

"I guess Lickilicky must be dreaming it turned into Alberto." Tonio guessed.

"Say what?!" Alberto asked.

"The space around our city is being acted on by a powerful force, creating a space-time anomaly, resulting in all of the strange things we've been witnessing." Tonio informed.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"But why?" Estelle frowned.

"I don't know." Tonio sighed.

"It's that Darkrai!" Alberto glared. "When it appears, strange things happen! Don't you see?!"

"We don't even know why these things are happening when he appears!" Estelle told him.

"I know how to solve this," Alberto glared before coming to his knocked out Pokemon. "Lickilicky, you must wake up this instant and go destroy Darkrai!"

"I don't think that's gonna work." Cherry muttered.

"Alberto, you realize _you're_ Lickilicky right now, right?" Vincent asked.

"Well, I'm not going to stop Darkrai!" Alberto glared.

* * *

The kids' new friends soon rushed over.

"Listen people, we're stuck." Allegra replied.

"It's the craziest thing!" Maury added.

"We're trapped in town and we can't leave!" Kai added.

"What are you talking about?" Akito asked.

"Come on," Allegra frowned. "We'll show you."

They were soon outside. They saw the town as it looked muggy and was foggy, almost like it was a wasteland.

"Maman..." Felicity whispered, clinging to her mother.

Cherry patted her on the head as an Owl Pokemon was soon let out.

"Now Honchkrow, defog!" Allegra told her Pokemon.

Hunchcrow soon did the attack she ordered, but nothing happened.

"Well, that's quite haunting..." Cherry commented.

"Defog didn't do a thing!" Brock yelped.

"No matter which way we try to escape, we always end up where we started!" Kai frowned.

"That's so strange." Cherry said.

"I'll be back!" Ash told the others before running towards the fog.

"And in 3... 2... 1." Vincent said.

Pikachu soon followed after Ash.

"So, anyone see a good movie lately?" Cherry asked before glancing over. "Oh, they're behind us now."

"But... I know we ran straight..." Ash frowned with Pikachu.

"What's going on?" Pikachu wondered.

"That was strange." Estelle said.

"It's that Darkrai!" Alberto glared. "No doubt up to one of its evil tricks. And nothing's going to change until we destroy the nasty demon."

"Listen Kirby, if it bothers you that much, I suggest _you_ do something about it." Cherry replied in annoyance.

Gangar nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to see Baron Lickilicky back up to speed." Cassidy smiled.

"Baron _Alberto_!" Alberto glared as he corrected her before violently licking her.

"You just used Lick Attack." Akito told him.

"Seriously, why is that a thing that can happen?" Cherry muttered.

"Fine, I'll do something," Alberto glared. "Pokemon Trainers, lend me your ears! Your strength and expertise! We must destroy this evil and loathsome Darkrai! And now, follow me into the fray!"

 _'Something isn't right about this.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The others soon began to follow after Alberto.

"What do ya think?" Allegra asked Kai.

"They need us." Kai replied.

"Yeah!" Maury agreed and they soon joined the crowd.

"This reminds me of that one angry mob in your story, Maman." Felicity frowned.

"I was thinking the same thing, dear." Cherry agreed.

"There must be a reason Darkrai is attacking," Emi said. "I mean he's not evil; my Pokemon Princess instincts would tell me."

"He's not evil?" Akito asked.

"Believe me, I would know," Emi replied. "I just wish I knew why he was doing this."

"Hmm... Maybe he knows about this fog and what those strange gusts of winds were." Vincent said.

"I suppose that's possible, but would he even listen to us?" Estelle wondered.

"I feel like he might not... There's just gotta be someway to talk to him," Akito said. "There's just gotta!"

The group began to wonder this themselves.

"Well... Maybe it's someone else." Alice said.

Everyone soon looked at her.

"The truth is, I don't think Darkrai is behind any of this." Alice replied.

"He can't be because our Pokedexes don't have any info on him able to do anything like what we've seen or experienced around here, except for the dark voice and going into the shadows." Akito said.

"And I had a nightmare about him." Felicity sulked, still bothered by her bad dream since Darkrai was real and not a figment of her imagination.

"Well, it's a bit too early to be certain," Tonio informed as he stepped in. "You see, back when I was a boy, Alice and I were playing together in the garden..." he then began to reminisce.

 _'Flashback time.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Of course, there was a flashback shown of a much younger Tonio and Alice.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Tonio! Yoo-hoo, I'm up here!" Alice called out from the top while he was down low on the ground. "Come up here and play with me!" she told him before running off._

Akito and Estelle were the only ones that saw this since their vision powers showed them things from the past and at times things that would happen in the near future.

"Alice looks younger... I think this might be before we met her." Akito guessed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Estelle agreed.

 _"It's dangerous up there!" Tonio told Alice. "Look where you're going!"_

 _"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Alice smiled as she ran off, but yelped as she cracked a ledge which began to fall with her._

"I'm guessing Darkrai comes in this one." Akito said.

"Surprised you didn't feel the need to save Alice like Superman saving Lois Lane from dropping to the ground." Estelle smirked, crossing her arms.

"If I did I would have just flown right through her." Akito said.

"But still." Estelle replied.

"Logic, Sis! LOGIC!" Akito replied back.

 _"ALICE!" Tonio cried out as he ran to help his friend, but something else soon grabbed and took Alice._

"And I was right." Akito said.

"Do you _always_ have to be right?" Estelle smirked.

"Why, yes," Akito smirked back. "Yes, I think I do."

 _Whoever caught Alice soon set her down on the ground and disappeared as soon as Tonio got there, and where to Alice, she would think he was the one that saved her._

"Did you see that?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Uh... A little..." Akito admitted.

 _Tonio was relieved that Alice was still alive and not hurt, but he soon tried to wake her up after seeing an ominous shadow. "Alice, are you okay?" he soon asked her. "Say something! ALICE!"_

 _"Tonio? Oh, you saved my life, Tonio!" Alice smiled as she woke up and suddenly hugged him. "Tonio, I love you!"_

* * *

"She thinks Tonio saved her life, but it was actually Darkrai." Akito said.

"The town is flowing in another dimension!" Tonio told the others urgently.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the Pokemon had been woken up and soon ran to their trainers in warm embrace, and where this meant Alberto would be back to his normal self.

"Everyone's awake." Dawn smiled as she reunited with Buziel.

"Of course!" Tonio replied. "Palkia transported the town to another dimension. So when Darkrai's nightmares became fixed in its unstable space, they acquired material form!"

"But the question is why did Palkia do this and for what reason?" Akito asked.

"Things happen for a reason, right?" Felicity asked.

"Usually, yes..." Cherry replied.

"I'm sure I can find out." Tonio said as he got to work.

"It better have a good reason for this." Vincent said, referring to Palkia.

Palkai was soon shown and seemed to be injured, and Emi seemed to sense this with her Pokemon Princess genetics. It was also being chased by another Pokemon who looked quite evil and scarier than Darkrai.

"What is _that_?!" Felicity yelped.

"Another Pokemon..." Cherry muttered.

Palkai was soon shot down after a fireball from the other Pokemon and crashed down in the middle of the ground by the Space-Time Towers.

"That's the Pokemon said to govern all of time: Dialga!" Tonio told the others.

"Of course," Akito said. "This explains everything."

"It does?" Cherry asked her nephew.

They all suddenly shook and felt uncomfortable vibrations from Dialga trying to hurt Palkia.

"Yes, because Palkia was trying to hide from Dialga so it hid between the Space and Time-Towers, and even tried to keep the city hidden from Dialga so it wouldn't see where it was hiding." Akito said.

The others then looked over to Tonio.

"He's right." Tonio admitted.

"You are so Atticus's son." Cherry commented to Akito.

"So then Dialga must have been the one that hurt Palkia." Emi frowned.

"They're both considered to be deities." Brock educated.

Dialga came to Palkia while Darkrai was watching them. The two soon attacked each other which caused another shaking of the town like an earthquake.

"Uh, Tonio if the two of them fight here, won't everything around them will start vanishing?" Estelle asked with a gulp.

"Two entities that never should have met, crossed paths in the Space-Time Rift," Tonio informed. "Their unbridled wrath has enveloped the city. And the result? Destruction!"

"That seems to answer my question." Estelle frowned.

"What do you mean?" Felicity whimpered as she huddled up to her mother.

"The nightmare that I read about in Godey's diary, it's happening here and now, right before our eyes!" Tonio explained.

"So, if we don't stop those two from fighting, then we're going to cease to exist?" Cherry guessed.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." Tonio replied.

"Alright, then we'll have to keep them fighting each other." Cherry said.

"Oh, Madame Forte, are you sure?" Emi asked.

"Yes..." Cherry replied. "I know it must kill you that Pokemon are fighting, but it has to be."

"I'll help in any way I can." Emi said.

"I think you ought to..." Cherry replied. "As the Pokemon Princess."

"Wow, even Aunt Cherry knows how important that is." Vincent commented.

"I learned how important her title is during your fairy adventure." Cherry told her daughter, niece, and nephews.

"Oh... Well... Thank you for realizing how much this means to us." Vincent smiled to his aunt.

"I can't look." Emi said, turning away.

Akito frowned and soon decided to hug Emi to help comfort her.

* * *

After some time, Emi was ready to help keep the two deity Pokemon from fighting each other. Akito smiled as he held onto Emi.

"Let go, Akito," Emi soon told him. "I'm ready."

"Okay, if you're sure." Akito smiled.

"I am..." Emi replied with a small smile back for him and she even kissed him.

"Adorable." Cherry commented.

Emi soon went off and concentrated on her flying ability like how she did with her energy ball attack.

"Good luck, Emi." Akito quietly prayed for the girl of his dreams.

Emi soon flew up to the two deity Pokemon to try and stop them. Dalgia glared to Palkia while fighting and Palkia did its best to fight back while everyone else waited on the ground.

"Both of you, stop!" Emi cried out. "Listen to me!"

The two Pokemon soon looked at Emi once they heard her.

"Please... You're ruining a great thing..." Emi frowned to them. "You may not know me, but I'm the Pokemon Princess, and seeing you two this just breaks my heart."

"Aren't Pokemon bred to fight though?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but only when they use their Pokemon attack moves, not actual violence." Akito said.

"Hm... I feel like someone told me that." Cherry replied.

"We did!" The kids told her.

"No, not you... Someone else..." Cherry replied. "Meh, probably not important."

Everyone soon gathered around the town square and they found Emi talking with the Pokemon.

"She really _is_ a Pokemon Princess..." Allegra whispered.

Kai nodded in agreement out of amazement.

"Why should I listen to a _child_?!" Dalgia sneered to Emi.

"I am the Pokemon Princess, didn't you hear me?!" Emi glared assertively. "And you should be ashamed for injuring Palkia!"

"It's just business, you wouldn't understand." Dalgia retorted to her.

"Are they listening to her?" Dawn asked the Fudo siblings.

"It doesn't seem like Dalagi cares..." Vincent frowned.

"GO AWAY!" Darkrai boomed to the others before blasting Dark Void, only for Palkia and Dalgia to dodge by using their own force-fields.

"Dang it." Emi said.

"Emmy! Don't give up!" Cherry called out.

"You can do it, Emi!" Akito added.

"Please stop fighting!" Emi told the Pokemon. "You're making everyone's nightmares come true!"

"I don't see why I have to listen to a human!" Dalgia glared at Emi like she was not worth her status.

"This Pokemon is really starting to get on my nerves." Akito glared.

Darkrai was soon shown to be flying off to hide. Felicity looked over and even though she suffered from a terrible nightmare because of the Pokemon, she soon glared out of bravery and began to run after the Pokemon. Cherry soon saw Felicity going after Darkrai.

"I don't think I've seen her so mad..." Vincent commented.

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen Felicity mad." Estelle replied.

"I don't think _any_ of us have _ever_ seen her mad." Akito said.

* * *

The others soon went to follow Felicity and Darkrai with Mismagius coming beside her trainer.

"Darkrai, are you okay?" Felicity asked almost like a nurse. "I could get you something to drink."

"Who... Who are you...?" Darkrai asked.

"My name is Felicity Precious Chantal Forte," Felicity replied. "Some people call me 'Flick' or 'Fliss'. You tried to protect this town, and I am sorry for not understanding."

"We all are." Mismagius added.

"Darkrai, forgive us." Dawn begged.

Darkrai soon went underground and was back in the sky to face the other Pokemon.

"Darkrai, no!" Alice pouted.

"Darkrai, stop!" Estelle added.

Dalgia soon shot fireballs at Palkai which looked very unpleasant and uncomfortable.

"Listen to me, Dalgia, you are going to destroy the universe and everyone in it if you don't stop!" Emi glared, trying to sound as assertive as Fluttershy whenever Discord would go too far.

"Please listen to her that time." Akito prayed.

Dalgia glared at Emi.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Emi yelled out. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Dalgia soon took a look around as everyone was miserable thanks to him.

"You're causing everything to cease to exist!" Emi glared at Dialga.

"I... I... "Dialga stammered.

"Can't you see what a monster you've become?" Emi frowned. "I'm a Pokemon Princess, and I'm supposed to love all kinds of Pokemon, and if you keep this up, I can't love you."

Dialga frowned back as he felt ashamed for what he did.

"Will you stop?" Emi asked.

"Princess... I am deeply sorry..." Diagla said to her. "I was a fool..."

* * *

"I think they're listening to her now." Vincent said to the others.

"Yeah, but there's still the matter of what's happened to most of the city and to Palkia." Estelle said.

"But it didn't say what Oracion could be..." Tonio muttered.

"Oracion?" Alice replied.

"Not _another_ Pokemon!" Cherry complained.

"No, it's not a Pokemon." Alice said before checking her pocket.

"Alice, you've heard of it?" Tonio asked.

"Yes," Alice said, taking out her photograph of her grandmother. "Oracion is the name of the song my grandmother taught me to play on the leaf whistle."

"Maybe that's our answer." Akito smiled.

"That's it!" Tonio said once he got an idea. "Godey foretold the disaster threatening the future and left Oracion for us."

"The Sound Disks?" Alice replied.

"Mm-hmm," Tonio nodded to her before looking at the Space-Time Towers. "Oracion, the song with the power to soothe the fiercest rage."

"But where would that song disc be? Under or above the portrait of Alice's grandmother?" Estelle guessed.

* * *

They soon went to the towers to find more answers to their questions.

"There's no song named Oracion in the research Iab," Tonio told them as they rushed. "But, it might be - here!"

"We've got some searching to do." Akito said.

"Your favorite thing to do," Estelle replied. "Next to racing."

"Wow... This is scary..." Felicity said as they came into the long hallway and her voice echoed.

 ** _"Scary... Scary... Scary..."_** The echo repeated.

"Yeah... No TV." Akito smirked.

A rimshot then echoed due to his 'funny joke'.

"Oi." Vincent rolled his eyes.

Alice soon bowed her head as Dinah came beside her.

"There's many of these things." Felicity commented.

Akito and Estelle opened their eyes as they heard music playing and seemed to be in a peaceful garden.

"There must be hundreds of them." Vincent said.

Akito and Estelle looked to each other and looked over, seeing a woman sit next to a very young Alice on a fountain as the Pokemon appeared to be sleeping. And where this gave them an idea of where the disc they were looking for was as they looked for a symbol of a leaf.

"That had to have been a clue." Estelle said before looking.

They soon came up to the mural after Alice remembered what her grandmother taught her about Ocarian meaning 'prayer'.

"Akito, there!" Estelle told her twin brother. "That disk at the top!"

"Alright, time to get that disk." Akito said.

Tonio and Ash soon spun the wheel so that they could get the disk that they needed.

"Got it!" Ash smiled as he took a hold of the disk.

"Now, let's hurry!" Akito nodded.

"Chimchar, Dinah, let's go!" Alice told her Pokemon after throwing her Pokeball and called to her cat.

"This is so exciting." Felicity said.

Cherry hid a small smile to Felicity's excitement.

* * *

Nurse Joy and Brock were evacuating people and their Pokemon as the nightmare was almost over. Gangar began to help evacuate the people and their Pokémon in its own way.

"Is that a Gangar?" Brock wondered.

"Yes... That seems to be the Gangar that seems close to Felicity's mother." Nurse Joy replied.

"And seems to try and help evacuate everyone and their Pokemon." Brock said.

* * *

Everyone soon used the hot air balloon to set things right.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry." Dalgia said to Emi.

"I know, I know, but why did you attack Palkia?" Emi asked.

"It seemed like such a good idea at the time in our dimension..." Dialga replied. "Palkia and I believed we invaded each other's territory."

This caused Emi to Anime fall while still floating in the air.

"What does this tell you?" Emi asked.

"I was selfish and stupid," Diagla frowned. "I suck..."

"Diagla, you don't suck..." Emi sighed to the Pokemon. "You can do so many cool things."

"Like going through time?" Dialga sighed.

"I know you had good intentions, but Darkrai's nightmares are becoming worse because of this fight." Emi frowned softly.

"I'm so sorry." Dialga frowned back.

"I'm sorry too... Now, have you learned your lesson?" Emi asked.

"I have, Princess," Dialga told her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can." Emi smiled.

"I'm really, really sorry." Diagla frowned.

"Oh... Come here~..." Emi cooed as she soon hugged Diagla to soothe him.

"Looks like it." Vincent said.

"That girl could make a fortune as a talk show host." Cherry commented about Emi's connection to Pokemon.

"We better get the sound disk in." Akito said.

"I say, by all means." Cherry told them as she was the adult here.

Chimchar soon used his flames to make the hot air balloon rise higher and higher a lot quicker.

"Going up." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, I feel a little nervous... I just hope this story has a happy ending." Dawn frowned.

"Don't worry, Dawn, with us around, it will be." Akito told the blue-haired girl.

"That's right." Vincent nodded.

Piplup soon nuzzled up to Dawn. Dawn soon picked him up to comfort him.

* * *

Felicity was soon shown with Darkrai, trying to help calm him down.

"I knew that you would be able to help me, child," Darkrai said to Felicity. "That's why I entered your dream."

Felicity let out a small gasp.

"I'm very sorry if I frightened you." Darkrai told her.

"Oh, Darkrai..." Felicity whispered. "But I understand; it was the only way for you to contact moi."

"It was the only way that I could." Darkrai told her.


	8. Chapter 8

The group was soon to the top.

"It looks like outer space up here." Estelle commented.

The Pokemon soon all came out.

"We're gonna stop this." Vulpix growled protectively.

"We'll help in any way we can." Rapidash glared.

"You guys are such good Pokemon," Akito smiled proudly. "Let's get rid of the damage caused by Darkrai, Palkia, and Dialga."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

The Pokemon soon helped and there was now ice everywhere.

"Perfect!" Dawn smiled.

Cherry bit her lip.

"Aunt Cherry, are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"I can't cross ice very well..." Cherry told them.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"I don't balance on ice very well..." Cherry replied. "I could never ice-skate."

"Oh." Vincent said.

"Okay, everyone, be careful." Ash told the others as he began to make his way up.

"After you, guys." Pikachu smiled to the other Pokemon.

"Is Pikachu talking to me?!" Buneary gasped nervously like a school girl with a crush.

"I think he's talking to _all_ of us." Teddy told her.

"Oh, uh, I knew that." Buneary blushed.

Cherry glanced at Buneary strangely since it looked like the Bunny Rabbit Pokemon had a crush on Pikachu. "Is it me or does this Pokemon have a crush on Pikachu?" she soon asked.

Buneary gasped and yelped, feeling embarrassed now. The Pokemon continued to use their own powers and attacks to cease the Dark Void so that things could go back to normal for Alamos Town.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it to the room they were going for. Felicity continued to nurse Darkrai.

"Felicity... I think I am now ready." Darkrai told her.

"Are you sure?" Felicity asked.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but now, I must go." Darkrai told him before flying off.

Felicity hoped Darkrai was ready.

"Felicity, you would make a wonderful nurse." Nurse Joy smiled to the girl.

"That's what I would like actually." Felicity smiled back, feeling touched to hear that.

"Time to end this." Darkrai decided as he flew up into the black void.

 _'Is he crazy?!'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Darkrai soon began to get to work while Tonio checked this on his computer.

"Darkrai's blocking the explosion's energy, but, for how long?" Tonio wondered to himself.

"I hope he can hold it long enough." Estelle said.

"I'm sure he can." Akito added.

"Okay, Akito, I know what you can do." Cherry said.

"What's that, Aunt Cherry?" Akito asked.

"Run as fast as you can." Cherry told him.

Akito looked slightly confused by that request.

"RUN!" Cherry told him.

Akito began to run, then saw what his aunt meant as the stairs behind them were disappearing as they all ran up before it would be too late, and to make sure he didn't delay, he used his super-speed.

"Stop that!" Buneary cried out to the stairs as they ran for their lives.

"We have to hurry!" Estelle yelped.

The staircase soon rumbled and began to break apart with Ash falling and he nearly took Dawn with him.

"Dawn, no!" Piplup panicked as he tried to help his trainer.

The Kirlia twins soon used Psychic on Ash and Dawn.

"Good Pokemon..." Estelle smiled to them for helping Ash and Dawn.

Buziel decided to also help out as the trainers were flying at first, but ended up on a pillar together with their hands linked until they were soon relaxed.

"Buziel, Kirlia twins, thanks a lot!" Ash smiled to the Pokemon.

"Ash, I thought you told me Estelle had Ralts twins?" Dawn replied.

"I guess they must have evolved." Ash told her.

The Pokemon soon grouped together.

"Hey, Pikachu, take care of everyone!" Ash called out to his primary Pokemon.

"I will, Ash!" Pikachu promised before looking to the others. "Come on, guys!"

"You heard him." Pupitar told the others.

* * *

Ash and Dawn soon ran off with the sound disk so that they could set things right along with Piplup following behind them.

"Your friend Ash has a lot of girlfriends..." Cherry said to the kids. "First, there was that Misty girl... A bit whiny... Then there was that May girl... She was all right... Cinderella tells me that her daughter talks about her brother all the time though..."

"They're not his girlfriends, they're just his girl friends." Estelle said.

Cherry glanced at her.

"Girls who are _just_ his friends..." Estelle replied.

"Sure..." Cherry shrugged with a small smirk.

"No, really." Estelle said.

* * *

"Oh, hurry, guys." Felicity whispered as she was with Brock and the others while Darkrai did what he had to do.

The Dark Pokemon soon began to hold in the explosion.

"Oh, Darkrai..." Felicity whispered. "I'm sorry I misjudged you, just please... Please be okay after all of this."

"I'm sure he will." Nurse Joy said.

Felicity soon hugged Nurse Joy, feeling a little scared.

"Pikachu!" Ash smiled once he made it to the top with Dawn and Piplup.

"Hi, Ash!" Pikachu smiled back.

"Hurry, Ash!" Mismagius told the boy. "We don't have much time!"

"Wait for!... Phew... Me!" Piplup gasped and panted, a bit out of breath from running with Ash and Dawn.

Dawn soon removed the disk as soon as Ash put the new one inside while the Pokemon watched, but there was a problem.

"It won't fit!" Ash complained.

"Of course it won't." Mismagius deadpanned to that.

"Why?" The female Kirlia asked.

"This _is_ Ocarion, isn't it?" Ash frowned at the disk.

"It must be!" Dawn replied.

"Maybe that's the wrong place for it." Teddy suggested.

"Where was he supposed to place it then?" Pupitar asked.

Dawn soon took a look before smiling to Ash. "Try the one in the middle."

Ash looked to her before turning the disk around and smiled back as that seemed to be the answer. He then slid the disk inside, and... "It fits!"

"All right!" Dawn smiled as she and Ash then grabbed the crank and pulled it down together.

"Please work." The female Kirlia prayed.

The other Pokemon began to hope for the same thing. Nothing seemed to happen which made things worse.

"The power!" Ash cried out.

"It's dead!" Dawn added.

" _WE'RE_ DEAD!" Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent's Pokemon cried out.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" The female Kirlia panicked.

* * *

Everything seemed to be starting to fade away from existence.

"Darkrai, please, you can't give up!" Felicity cried out. "WE NEED YOU!"

"We need power..." Rapidash said. "Wait! Pikachu! Pachirisu! We need your help!"

"Yeah, you two can charge up the power with your electricity attacks." Pupitar said.

Ash and Dawn commanded their Pokemon and they soon used their electricity attacks to help power up the machine.

"Finally... It's working." Rapidash said as the meters were being turned on as the wheels began to grind and turn.

"Wahoo!" The male Kirlia smiled.

The towers began to toll because of the sound disk which was a good sign so far. Palkia and Dialga soon settled down as they heard the tunes.

 _'They found the right sound disk.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Everyone else listened to the tolling of the bells as things were going to be at peace now.

"I can't go anymore..." Pikachu panted as he soon stopped, then looked all around to see that it was enough to save the universe. "Huh? Did we do it?"

"Yep, you sure did." Rapidash nodded.

"Soooo bright!" Teddy commented.

Due to the music, everything was able to restore back to how it was before, and where Palkia's injury was healed. Alice tearfully smiled to her grandmother's photograph before hugging Dinah as everything was restored and they weren't going to be destroyed.

"Oh, all of this mess..." Palkia frowned even though things were going to be okay now.

"It's all right, Palkia." Emi comforted.

"I'm so sorry." Palkia frowned.

"Now it's the time for you to help fix this," Emi told Palkia. "I know you can."

Palkia nodded in agreement.

"Go do what you do best." Emi told the Pokemon.

Palkia smiled to her and soon did what he could do to help the situation, and which was returning the town where he took it from.

"I think I'm really getting the hang of this Pokemon Princess thing." Emi smiled to herself.

Dialga and Palkia both soon left to go back to where they were before.

"Goodbye, Dialga and Palkia..." Emi whispered as it was quite the experience to even know them.

The two Pokemon seemed to wave at her before disappearing.

* * *

And so, Alamos Town was all back to normal.

"We're back!" Dawn smiled.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

Everyone soon regrouped because of Ganger's help and everybody seemed to be happy. Emi soon came down to the ground and walked towards the others with a very happy smile.

"That was amazing, Emi." Vincent said.

"Heh... Thanks," Emi smiled. "It was the least I could do."

"I helped Darkrai." Felicity said to herself."

"You sure did..." Cherry told her daughter and soon seemed to crack a genuine smile on her face.

Felicity smiled at her mother. They soon shared a tender hug with each other as this was a happy moment for everybody, but especially them.

"I hope Darkrai will be okay." Felicity whispered.

"I'm sure he is." Cherry said.

Alice bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Darkrai."

Dinah nuzzled up to Alice to help comfort her as this was an emotional time for them. Gangar soon floated in front of them and soon pointed to the top of the towers. They soon noticed the Pokemon and took a look like he had wanted them to, though Alice had emotional tears in her eyes after thinking about Darkrai, and where they saw what he was pointing at.

"Can it be... Darkrai?" Pikachu whispered.

Everyone soon looked shocked at the sight they were pointed out to.

"Darkrai!" Dawn beamed.

"Darkrai, you're okay!" Ash added.

"Yep." Gangar nodded.

Alice looked overjoyed, she then looked over to Tonio and leaned against him with a smile which made him blush down at her.

"Thank you for all of your help and support, Felicity." Darkrai whispered.

Felicity smiled, happy to help.

"You did a very great job." Cherry said.

"Merci, Maman..." Felicity smiled before she soon looked a bit sleepy since she never had to worry about nightmares again.

"Get some sleep, you'll never have too worry about nightmares again." Cherry said.

Felicity blinked a bit sleepily with a small smile to her mother, and she soon seemed to fall asleep as fast as Fievel did after the mystery of the Night Monster.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't wait to compete." Estelle said.

"I was thinking of maybe wearing this." Dawn smiled as she brought out a pink dress to show Estelle.

"That looks beautiful." Estelle smiled back.

"Thanks, Estelle," Dawn smiled. "I can be a princess too!"

The two girls giggled in excitement.

"Pachirisu, I hope you're ready." Dawn smiled.

"Uh... Ready?" Pachirisu asked, almost nervously.

"She means for the Pokemon Contest." Estelle smiled.

"Oh! Uh, right... Heh... Why wouldn't I be?" Pachirisu smiled back, a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting." The female Kirlia smiled.

"A real Pokemon Contest with us in it..." Teddy smiled back.

"Hmm... It sounds like those dog shows that Georgette told us about whenever we visit New York City." Vulpix commented.

"Yeah, only, it includes our Pokemon movies." The male Kirlia said.

"This should be interesting." A voice said before everyone turned around to see the source which was a redheaded boy who smirked at Dawn.

"A friend of yours?" Estelle asked Dawn.

"Friends with _Dawn_? Maybe in her dreams." The boy smirked.

"Hi, Kenny." Dawn glared slightly.

"Rivals?" Estelle guessed.

"Mm-hmm." Pachirisu told Estelle.

"Figures." Estelle commented.

"We were friends in Twinleaf Town with our friend Leona." Dawn told the others.

"So, when you two started competed in Pokemon Contests, that's when you became rivals?" Akito guessed.

"Pretty much, yes," Kenny smirked. "You're all pretty smart. Especially you, Doll Face."

"Who? Me?" Estelle asked, a little disturbed.

"Maybe someday you'll get to meet a guy as great as me." Kenny smirked, a bit boastfully.

"Hopefully one not as boastful." Estelle said.

"Or conceited." Akito added.

"And arrogant." Vincent helped.

"Are you all just about done?!" Kenny glared.

"Yeah." The Fudo siblings smirked.

Kenny muttered to himself from them and walked off which made them share a laugh with each other.

"Sorry about him, guys," Dawn said before looking to Estelle. "Anyway, we better get you the perfect dress."

"Okay!" Estelle smiled to that. "Thanks, Dawn, that sounds great."

Dawn soon helped Estelle pick out the perfect dress. Estelle smiled as she walked with Dawn.

"Any color you'd really like?" Dawn asked.

"Pink is good." Estelle smiled.

"Ooh, perfect," Dawn smiled back. "But let's let the dress look different from the one I'm going to be wearing, but still have the same color."

"Agreed." Estelle nodded.

"You really have an eye for fashion, Dawn." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, Estelle," Dawn smiled back. "I try my best."

* * *

After purchasing the dress, shoes, and accessories, the girls soon went to get ready for the Pokemon Contest, and along the way, Dawn explained how their Pokemon would appear from their Pokeballs.

Estelle listened as this was her first time. "Wow, Dawn, you sure know the ins and outs of Pokemon Contests." she then commented.

"What can I say? It's instinct." Dawn replied.

"Well, thanks for the advice." Estelle smiled.

"Anything for a friend," Dawn smiled back. "Try not to listen to Kenny though."

"I'll try," Estelle nodded. "If you stand up to a bully though, they almost always stand down. My dad taught me that."

"And he's right." Dawn said.

* * *

Pachirisu still felt nervous.

"Are you okay, Pachirisu?" Teddy asked the squirrel Pokemon.

"I-I'm fine... Really..." Pachirisu shivered.

"Then why are you shivering?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, uh, it's cold in here, don't you think?" Pachirisu smiled nervously. "See? I'm shuddering!"

The other Pokemon looked in disbelief towards her.

"You remind me of when I was a very young and fragile Teddiursa." Teddy said to the Squirrel Pokemon.

"I'm fine! Really!" Pachirisu smiled. "I'm shivering with anticipation!" She could already tell that the other Pokemon weren't buying it for a second.

"Come on, tell us, what's wrong." Teddy told Pachirisu.

"Okay..." Pachirisu sighed in defeat. "I have stage fright."

"Ohh." The Pokemon nodded.

"I just don't wanna disappoint Dawn..." Pachirisu frowned. "I mean, battling with her with just us is fine, but... W-W-With so many people and Pokemon watching... Ooh... I feel like I just got hit by an Ice Beam."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine; as long as you do the Pokemon moves Dawn tells you." The male Kirlia said.

"I-I guess so..." Pachirisu sighed. "I just get so nervous, and seeing all those people make it ten times worse."

"Why don't you just pretend it's just you and Dawn?" Mismagius suggested.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded. "That way, it's less scary."

"I guess I could try..." Pachirisu frowned. "Do you think I can do it?"

"Just believe in yourself," Mismagius said before flying in the air like Mindy the mermaid supporting SpongeBob and Patrick. "You just gotta belieeeeeve!"

"Yeah, you're right." Pachirisu smiled.

"Yeah you're right." Pachirisu smiled.

The Pokemon were proud of her answer. Pachirisu smiled and they smiled back to her.

* * *

Dawn was soon getting her hair done specially for the upcoming contest. Estelle was doing the same with her hair.

"I hope your cousin is okay... Where is she?" Dawn asked.

"I think Aunt Cherry said she's taking a nap to catch up on some good night's sleep." Estelle smiled.

"Sleep is good." Dawn nodded.

"Felicity's pretty sensitive, but she's changed a lot lately..." Estelle smiled. "I feel happy for her."

"As her cousin, I'm glad you are." Dawn smiled back.

Eventually, the girls had new hairstyles and they were soon looking in the mirror.

Dawn's hair was down in the back with a ribbon to tie it back that matched her dress and had been curled in the front. "Hmm... Not bad..." She then smiled to her new hairstyle. "I just hope I can wrap this up perfectly so it doesn't get messed up by morning."

"How does my hair look?" Estelle asked.

"Here you go." Dawn smiled, handing her the mirror.

Estelle smiled back and took a look, seeing that her hair was worn past her shoulders and was curly in the end, almost like a princess in a beauty pageant. "I love it."

"You look like a princess." Dawn smiled back to her.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled back.

"Hugs!" Dawn smiled.

"Aww~..." Dawn and Estelle smiled to each other, sharing a hug.

The two of them soon got ready for bed so they would be ready for the contest tomorrow. The Pokemon soon came to get some sleep as well.

"I promise, Dawn, I won't let you down." Pachirisu whispered before going back inside of her Pokeball that night.

* * *

Eventually, the next day soon came around.

"The Contest..." Estelle whispered and soon ran out of bed with a laugh. "Contest Day! Contest Day! Contest Day!" She then began to get ready for the Pokemon Contest.

Felicity soon came out, rubbing her eye.

"Hi, Felicity!" Estelle beamed as she zipped by.

"Bon matin, Estelle..." Felicity greeted softly until she soon noticed how excited her cousin was.

Estelle brushed her teeth with a big grin on her face.

"Estelle, relax." Felicity chuckled to her cousin.

"How can I relax? Today will be my first Pokemon Contest that I'll be competing in." Estelle smiled.

"This is true..." Felicity admitted. "Just don't get a big head... My mother says your father gets a big head when he gets excited."

Estelle simply giggled at that.

"So, Estelle, are you gonna remember us when this Pokemon Contest makes you rich and famous?" Vincent teased.

"Hmm... Maybe~...?" Estelle smirked playfully.

"Oh, ha, ha." Akito smirked playfully back.

"How do I look, guys?" Estelle soon smiled to them while doing a twirl. "Aren't I pretty?"

"You really are, Estelle." Vincent smiled back.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

Estelle soon hugged them out of thanks.

* * *

Eventually, everyone came down and Brock made them some breakfast before they would continue their many travels.

"Mm." Vincent smiled.

"Hi, Kenny." Estelle and Dawn let out sharp sighs upon seeing the redheaded boy.

"You two getting ready?" Kenny asked.

"We sure are," Estelle said. "May the best trainer win."

Kenny smirked to her. " _I_ plan to."

"Hmph." Estelle glared with a pout to that.

"Don't let Kenny get to you, he's actually nice once and a while," Dawn said. "But there is one coordinator you need to watch out for."

"And who might that be?" Estelle asked.

"Harley." Dawn said.

"Do I want to find out?" Estelle asked.

"Let's just say Harley will do anything to win." Dawn said.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Estelle nodded to her.

* * *

"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it." Pachirisu told herself, trying to keep calm.

Buneary soon came out, dressed like a cheerleader and giggled as she hopped around and shook her pom-poms.

"You sure are excited." The male Kirlia told her.

"I love Pokemon Contests with Dawn!" Buneary beamed and giggled.

"We can tell." Teddy smiled.

Pikachu soon came, dressed in a kimono.

"Oh, Pikachu, you look handsome~" Buneary blushed.

"Um, thanks, Buneary." Pikachu replied.

The Kirlia twins soon helped Pikachu and Buneary get closer together. Everyone else went to go and sit down so that they could watch the contest. Someone with long purple hair was coming to join Dawn, Estelle, and the other competitors. This was the exact person that Dawn had warned Estelle about.

"Uh, Dawn, is that Harley?" Estelle whispered.

Dawn soon looked over and nodded. "Yep."

"So what do I have to look out for?" Estelle asked.

"You mean besides him being tricky, untrustworthy, quirky, jumpy, and certainly not afraid to tell what is on his mind?" Dawn replied.

"So basically he's, like, evil?" Estelle guessed.

"I wouldn't say evil, but you just can't trust him," Dawn replied. "He can be very tricky."

"I'll take your word for it," Estelle said before smirking. "So is there anyone that you have a crush on?"

"W-What?! Why?" Dawn blushed with wide eyes.

"Oh, just wondering." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Oh, please, like she could ever have a crush," A girl with peach-colored hair smirked darkly.

"Yeah, that's absolutely ridiculous..." Dawn added, almost bashfully before seeing the girl. "Ooh..."

"Hi!" Estelle smiled in a friendly way. "I'm Estelle."

"I see..." The girl replied.

"Are you one of Dawn's friends?" Estelle asked.

"Not exactly, Estelle," Dawn said. "This is Ursula; she's not exactly what I would like to call a friend."

"Ursula?" Estelle repeated, trying to resist shaking a chill down her spine at that name.

"That would be me." Ursula smirked to both Dawn and Estelle.

"I'm guessing you two are rivals and not the friendly kind." Estelle said.

"Heh... Friends with Dawn... You're funny." Ursula smirked.

"Hm." Estelle glared as that wasn't very nice.

"Good luck," Ursula smirked. "You'll need it."

"We'll see about that." Estelle replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, and welcome to the Annual Pokemon Contest!" Alice announced as she was in the spotlight with Chimchar and Dinah.

Everyone began to cheer.

"Let's give it up for this year's competitors!" Alice smiled.

The spotlight shined on Dawn, Estelle, and the others and they all smiled and waved to the audience who applauded them, and they each looked ready to compete.

"Oh, you guys, this is it." Pachirusa shivered nervously.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Teddy told her.

"Oh, I sure hope so." Pachirusa sighed.

Ursula soon let out her Pokemon which were Gabite, Wormadam, Plusle, Minun, Jigglypuff, Flareon, and Vaporeon.

"Oh, my..." Estelle gulped.

Ursula smirked towards Estelle. Estelle looked nervous, but soon glared while trying to look brave and not bothered by this girl. Ursula saw how many Pokemon Estelle had and simply laughed quietly.

"Is she laughing at us?" Teddy asked.

"No, she's laughing next to us." The female Kirlia replied.

"That feels like the same thing." The male Kirlia muttered.

"This is so going to be easy to win." Ursula whispered to herself.

Estelle gave a small growl towards Ursula.

"Let the games begin!" Alice announced.

Everyone then cheered for that as another Pokemon Contest was about to begin.

 _'Here we go.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"First up is... Estelle vs Kenny!" Alice announced.

"Oh, my..." Estelle told herself. "This is it. Okay, Estelle, just relax, and you'll be fine." She then took a look and knew exactly which Pokemon to choose.

"Just so you know, I'm not gonna go easy on you, even if you're one of Dee Dee's friends." Kenny smirked.

"Fine by me." Estelle replied in determination.

"Come on out, Alakzam!" Kenny called out as he tossed his Pokeball.

As Alakazam came out so did pink bubbles.

"Don't get discouraged now, Teddy." Estelle told her Pokemon.

"Don't worry, Mama, I won't let you down." Teddy promised.

"Teddy." Kenny snickered to the Pokemon's nickname as it sounded childish.

Teddy looked ready to compete.

"Teddy, use Fury Swipes!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

"Alakazam, Teleport, and then use your Hidden Power!" Kenny replied.

Teddy soon came to swipe at Alakazam who teleported away and soon came up behind Teddy and used another attack. As the attack hit the bar around Estelle's picture lowered some.

"That was a dirty trick!" Akito glared. "I demand a recount!"

"Just shake it off, Teddy, and use Bulldozer!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

Teddy soon did as his mother/trainer told him to.

"Alakazam, quick, Light Screen!" Kenny called out.

Teddy seemed to be faster than Alakazam as his attack burst through the light screen and hit him.

"All right, Teddy!" Vincent smiled for his sister's Pokemon.

Buneary and Pikachu began to both cheer for Teddy as they sat in the audience. The match went on for a while until the timer hit zero.

"I... I can't believe it..." Kenny muttered.

"And the winner is Estelle and her Ursaring!" Alice announced.

"We did it!" Estelle cheered.

Teddy smiled as he celebrated with Estelle.

"Hm... Good match, Pinky." Kenny told her.

"Thanks," Estelle smiled. "You too."

Kenny held out his hand. Estelle then smiled and shook hands with Kenny to be a good sport.

"Well, at least he's not like Stingy from Lazy Town..." Felicity commented. "That was my first impression of him."

"You got that right." Akito agreed with her on that.

Two other competitors soon came to take their turn who weren't Dawn or Estelle.

"How'd I do?" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, Estelle, you were amazing out there, and so was Teddy." Dawn smiled back.

Teddy smiled bashfully as he heard that. Dawn smiled and ruffled the top of Teddy's head which made him chuckle. Estelle soon took out a plastic bag and took out a honey bun to give to Teddy as a treat. Teddy, of course, accepted the treat with a smile.

"Who's a good Teddy? You are, you are~" Estelle cooed to her Pokemon.

Teddy smiled and nuzzled up to Estelle.

"Oh, how cute." Harley's voice taunted.

Estelle firmly pouted to Harley after giving Teddy his reward for the battle.

"Like I said, this will be a cake walk." Ursula smirked.

"Don't let them get to you..." Estelle coached both herself and Teddy with a slight glare towards Dawn's rivals.

Teddy simply nodded firmly.

* * *

Harley and Ursula grinned at Estelle while she glared at them. Eventually, the competition ended for the other competitors.

"And the winner is Lucas and Bidoof!" Alice announced.

"Good game, Lucas." The other boy told his competitor.

"Good game, Barry." The first boy replied as he stood with his Starly.

 _'This is getting intense._ ' Estelle thought to herself.

Dawn and Pachirisu were soon next.

"I can do it... I... Can do it!" Pachirisu told herself before glaring.

"Let's see what you're made of." Ursula smirked to Dawn before she tossed one of her Pokeballs.

Pachirisu looked ready to battle whoever Ursula chose. Gabite glared to Pachirisu as this was between them.

"Let's settle this." Ursula smirked.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!" Dawn called out.

"Gabite, Dragon Rage!" Ursula told her Pokemon.

Both Pokemon soon did the attacks their trainers told them.

"I won't lose to you!" Ursula glared to Dawn.

Dawn just glared back.

* * *

Their match went on for a while until in the end it was Dawn.

"It's not possible!" Ursula cried out.

"Sweet Kiss, Pachirisu!" Dawn smiled.

Pachirisu soon blew kisses which made pink hearts fly out of victory. Estelle was happy for Dawn. Ursula soon whined and sulked in defeat.

"You did great, Dawn!" Estelle beamed. "So did you, Pachirisu."

"Thanks, Estelle." Dawn smiled.

"I don't want this Pokemon fun to end." Estelle beamed happily.

Alice smiled as Estelle had a fun time in her first ever Pokemon Contest.

"Sadly, it _will_ end." Harley smirked.

Estelle gave him a look.

"Just trying to be honest." Harley smirked. He soon brought out his number one Pokemon.

"He certainly has interesting Pokemon." Felicity commented.

"Yeah, that one looks like a living cactus." Vincent agreed.

"I had a feeling your first Pokemon would be something close to a cactus." Estelle told Harley.

"What makes you say that?" Harley replied.

"Did Estelle just call that kid a 'prick'?" Cherry smirked.

"Oh, easy, by your hat and your personality." Estelle smirked at Harley.

"Hmm..." Harley glared. "Let's see what you got then."

"Come on, Kirlia!" Estelle called out.

"Which one?" The Pokemon twins asked her.

"Uh... Ladies first!" Estelle then decided.

The female Kirlia then went to go while her brother stayed with Teddy.

"Here we go." The female Kirlia said.

"Cacturne, Bullet Seed!" Harley told his cactus-like Pokemon.

"Kirlia, use Psychic!" Estelle told her Pokemon which resembled a ballerina.

Cactune and the female Kirlia soon used their powers against each other, but the Kirlia got hit by the other attack at first.

"Nice try!" Harley laughed.

"Oops..." The female Kirlia frowned before calling out. "Sorry, guys!"

"Don't worry, you can beat Cacturne, Sis!" The male Kirlia smiled.

"I can do it!" The female Kirlia told herself.

"Cacturne, Poison Sting!" Harley demanded.

"Kirlia, Teleport!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

The female Kirlia soon concentrated and teleported away which meant that Cacturne had missed the Kirlia.

"Boo!" Kenny's Alakazam pouted.

"Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me~" The female Kirlia mocked Cacturne much to his and Harley's frustration.

"Nice one, Sis!" The male Kirlia smiled.

The female Kirlia smiled back to him.

"I will not lose to a little girl," Harley glared. "Cacturne, get that Kirlia with a Needle Arm!"

"My pleasure." Cacturne replied darkly, lunging out for the female Kirlia.

"Kirlia, stop him with Psychic!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

"Is that all you got?" Harley scoffed.

The female Kirlia then used her signature move which was Psychic as Cacturne flew towards her. Because of this, Kirlia was now floating in the air.

"Maybe I should let you down nice and easy..." The female Kirlia smirked to Cacturne who looked very peeved off.

"You better." Cacturne glared.

The female Kirlia smirked and soon threw Cacturne down on the ground, but not in an overly painful way.

"I thought Kirlias were peaceful and emotional Pokemon!" Harley complained.

Kirlia and Estelle simply shrugged innocently. Cacturne tried to get back up, but found himself unable to.

"I guess Kirlia wins this round." Akito smirked.

"Looks like it." Vincent added.

Alice soon announced Estelle and Kirlia as the winners while Harley looked outraged about losing. Estelle and Kirlia both smiled as they won that match. The others also smiled as they felt happy for Estelle as she did very well for her first Pokemon Contest.

* * *

The last two were now Dawn were Estelle.

"And now, the winner will be determined between Dawn and Estelle." Alice told the audience.

 _'Here we go.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"You're doing really awesomely, Estelle." Dawn smiled as she came with Pachirusu.

"Thanks, Dawn." Estelle smiled back politely.

"But don't think I'll go easy on you." Dawn smirked playfully.

"Oh, challenge accepted." Estelle smirked back.

Dawn soon decided to bring out her Piplup for this battle, and where Estelle went with Teddy.

"So, what does the winner get?" Felicity asked.

"Usually ribbons." Brock replied.

"Ooh." Felicity said.

Estelle soon brought out her male Kirlia for the battle. The two girls and their Pokemon then stood across from each other.

"Kirlia... Psychic!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Dawn told her Pokemon.

Piplup began to do as Dawn told him. The male Kirlia soon got hit by that.

"How do ya like that?" Piplup smirked even though they were friends.

"Oh, cocky are we?" The male Kirlia smirked back.

"Never!" Piplup replied.

"Peck, Piplup!" Dawn told her Pokemon.

"Kirlia, attack with Psy Beam!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

Akito looked in suspense for their new friend and Estelle, wondering who might win in the end.

"I can't watch." Dinah face-pawed as Piplup was hit by the male Kirlia's attack.

Chimchar began to pray for the male Kirlia. Even Alice looked in suspense and she grabbed Tonio's hand. Tonio blushed from the hand holding and smiled to Alice before hugging her with comfort.

* * *

Eventually, the male Kirlia came out as the winner after Piplup fainted.

"And the winner is Estelle and her Kirlia!" Alice announced.

Estelle and the male Kirlia soon beamed and cheered for themselves.

"Oh, this is a happy, happy day!" Estelle beamed as she did a victory twirl.

"It sure is." The male Kirlia added with his own twirl.

Ursula, Harley, and Kenny glared to Estelle, though Ursula's glare looked more deathly.

"Aunt Cherry, did you see me?" Estelle smiled as she ran to the audience.

"You were pretty amazing out there, kiddo." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, it was like you had done this before." Akito smiled.

"I guess I'm a fast learner." Estelle smiled back.

"You were really amazing." Vincent added.

"C'est magnifique!" Felicity beamed.

"Thank you." Estelle smiled.

"Congratulations, Estelle." Alice said before giving the young girl a ribbon for winning the Pokemon Contest.

"Wow." Estelle smiled as she accepted the ribbon.

Everyone then clapped and cheered for Estelle. Estelle giggled as this was her favorite Pokemon adventure by far, at least, so far.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the Fudo cousins and Cherry to go back home.

"Come on, kids, I'll take you home." Cherry said.

"Wow, thanks, Aunt Cherry." The Fudo siblings smiled.

They soon went to go back home and Ash and Emi told Dawn that they would see them all again sometime later in the future, but no one knew when that would be just yet. Felicity hid a small smile as she saw Alice and Tonio holding hands and smiling while Baron Alberto cried in defeat.

* * *

When the Fudo siblings got home, Estelle was handed an envelope by Mo.

"Welcome home, kids." Mo smiled.

"What's this envelope for?" Estelle asked.

"You have a letter." Mo smiled.

Estelle smiled back and soon went to the couch and opened it up. "It's from Jenny!" she then told the others which made Vincent come toward her with a hopeful smile. "She wants us to come over for Thanksgiving and see the parade up close!"

"We should totally go." Vincent smiled.

"Can we go, Mom?" Estelle asked.

"Well, Thanksgiving's a bit far away for now, but..." Mo replied before smiling. "That sounds wonderful. I'll call your father of course."

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

"Oh, Estelle, that's a nice ribbon." Mo then smiled.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Mom," Estelle smiled back once she remembered what she won. "I won this from a Pokemon Contest in the region we traveled to."

"That's wonderful." Mo smiled back.

"Oh, Mom, it was so amazing, and I wore the cutest dress!" Estelle beamed.

"And you should have seen the performance round." Akito smiled.

"I guess you kids had a good time," Mo smiled back. "Congratulations, Estelle. You must be very proud of yourself."

"I really am." Estelle beamed.

"And guess who evolved this time?" Akito smiled.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Mo paused.

"Come on out!" Akito called out to his newly evolved Pokemon.

Rapidash soon came inside to see his trainer's mother with a small smile.

"Mom, this is the Rapidash formally known as Ponyta." Akito announced.

"Your Ponyta evolved." Mo smiled.

"Sure did," Akito smiled back. "We're gonna have races in the backyard."

"Alright, just don't get too competitive." Mo told her younger son.

"I'll try..." Akito replied. "Dad says I'm a lot like Aunt Rainbow Dash before she got to join The Wonderbolts with Uncle Soarin'."

"And he's right." Mo said.

"This is gonna be awesome~" Akito smiled to Rapidash.

"You remind me a little of Spirit." Mo also smiled to Rapidash.

"Thanks." Rapidash smiled back.

Mo soon decided to make some lunch for the kids to welcome them back home. Estelle smiled to Jenny's letter and now she felt very excited about Thanksgiving this year.

The End


End file.
